Not Alone But Together
by StarMaidenWarrior
Summary: What if Ace is actually a shy, lonely, and gentle boy who doesn't like violence or confrontation? What if he already has the natural ability to be a Dragon Caller; able to see Drops and make friends with Monsters? His world changes when he meets Lance, a mysterious yet familiar Dragonoid. Two destinies cross paths in hopes to save not only the world, but themselves as well.
1. The Prologue

**Not Alone But Together**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Puzzle and Dragons or anything related to the franchise including the games, anime, merchandise, etc.**

 **Warning: Contains yaoi and fluff**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - The Prologue**

A young boy no older than five or six sat under a huge apple tree. His messy light auburn hair (with a strange yellow cross shaped in the middle) slightly fell over his teary blue eyes. He tucks his legs against his chest and quietly cries into his folded arms over his knees. Tears stained the red sleeves of his hoodie as his tiny body shook with every sob.

 _Why do I have to go?_

Several Woodsies and Green Carbuncles came out, looking concern for the sad little boy. They want to help cheer him up, but they don't know how to. Then out of nowhere, another figure emerges from the trees, startling the Monsters into hiding.

It was another young boy, however, slightly taller, paler, and maybe a year or two older than the other boy. His white hair was covered by a blue hat, just like how his blue cloak covered his entire body with the exception of his bare feet. Yellow eyes with slitted pupils spotted the distressed boy and a frown adorned his pale face at the sight. Carefully walking towards the apple tree, hoping to not startle the crying boy, he kneeled in front of him.

Sensing another presence, teary blue eyes peeked over his folded arms to see calming yellow ones. They strangely reminded him of dragons. He sniffled as he lifted his head, wiping away any tears with his now free hands.

"H-hi," the boy greeted shakily. His voice was a bit hoarse from all the crying.

The other tilted his head curiously. "Why are you crying?"

A watery hiccup. "Daddy said I have to go far away with mommy. Daddy won't go with us and leaving us all alone." More tears fell as the boy sobbed into his hands.

The albino nodded sadly. He knew all too well the feeling of being left behind. It was a horrible feeling no one should ever experience. With that thought, he sat more comfortably in front of the crying boy and grabbed him by the hands to pull him close to the albino's lap.

The light auburnette squeaked at the sudden motion and fell atop of the older boy's lap. He hears a strong heartbeat near his ear; the sound was strangely soothing as though all his worries and sadness were washed away by the sound alone. An arm wrapped around him, pressing him further against the other's body, and he then felt a hand brushed through his hair tenderly.

It was so warm.

"My mom used do this when I'm crying. Does this help?"

The boy can only nod, gripping onto the blue cloak, not wanting to let go of the comforting warmth.

The older boy pressed his head against light auburn locks, quietly said, "It's okay to be sad. Your daddy can't be there, but you have your mommy. You're not alone because you have her." He pulled back to locked eyes with blue ones. "You don't have to cry alone because your mommy will be there to give you warm hugs like I did. When you are not sad, you can smile instead."

The albino gave a small smile towards the other, who in turn can't help but smile back. The light auburnette even let out a small giggle.

"Thank you. And um…" The younger boy slightly blushed, remembering what his mommy taught him about manners. "M-My name is Ace. What's your name?"

The other blinked owlishly. "Ah, please forgive for my rudeness." He laughed at the sudden flush across the younger boy's face. He pulled down his hat, revealing his pointy ears and pair of blue horns.

Ace gasped, awed of the now revealed Dragonoid.

"My name is…"

* * *

The shrill sound from an alarm woke Ace up from his foggy dream. Hand already shutting his alarm off, Ace sat up from under his covers, wiping away any sleepiness from his eyes with his hands. He looked over to his alarm to see it was only six in the morning.

"Early again," he yawned.

Blue eyes turned towards the window beside his bed, watching the sun began to rise from the horizon. Streams of light already touching the earth, illuminating the natural wonders of nature - from the sea to the far green forests.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought, a small smile graced his lips.

Ace pushed the windows open, relishing in the cool breeze caressing his hair and face. He folded his arms over the windowsill, pillowing his head as the light auburnette continues watching the rising sun. Everything was quiet and peaceful, something Ace love and appreciate since he was a little child.

He came to rely on the silence for the sake of his mind.

Immediately, Ace's thoughts went back to last night's dream, one that kept coming back for almost a decade. He frowned when the exact dream always stopped before he could even hear that person's name.

"That boy again," Ace softly muttered. Visions of a blue cloak, those yellow orbs with slitted pupils, and the sound of that comforting heartbeat clouded the young boy's mind. Ace closed his eyes once more; the usual feeling of melancholy washed over him as he pressed his hand where his heart is at.

"Why can't I remember your name?"

If Ace haven't closed his eyes, he would've seen a red dragon carrying both a figure dressed in blue and a small black creature flying at a far distance near the rising sun.

* * *

"Master Lance, why are we heading towards Vienna City, devi?" asked the black Tamadora, red eyes blinking up to the older boy next to him as both of them are riding the red dragon across the ocean.

Lance, covered in his blue and white cloak and blue hat, patted the side of the red dragon, urging the Monster to fly faster. "There was a sighting of a Tamadora Egg heading towards the city and we were tasked to retrieve it." Yellow eyes glanced to the black Tamadora. "Anyone you know, Devi?"

Devi scoffed, "There is only one Devi in this world and that one is me, devi!"

Lance chuckled quietly, amused of his partner's antics. He looked back up to see the land in front of them getting closer. The Dragonoid felt a strange tug in his chest as they draw near their destination. Lance frowned at the familiar sensation, pressing his hand at the spot where his heart is at.

Annoyed and confused at not knowing why such a thing keeps happening for nearly a decade, Lance wondered if this mission might provide the answers he seeks.

Devi cast a concerned look towards Lance. "Are you alright, Master Lance? Do you feel sick, devi?" He began to panic when red eyes noticed the pale hand on his partner's chest. "Are you dying, devi?!" The black Tamadora quickly tap the dragon. "Fly faster! Master Lance needs medical attention now, devi!"

The Transport Dragon let out an irritated growl at the command.

Lance quickly shushed the panic Monster. "I'm fine, Devi. I'm not sick or dying." He picked up his partner and held him close. "There's nothing wrong with me so don't worry so much."

Devi sniffled, "But Master Lance always do that with his hand, devi." Worried red eyes looked up to calming yellow ones. "Are you sure, devi?"

"Yes, I am sure of it," Lance reassured the now relief black Tamadora.

Suddenly, the red dragon growled once more, signaling that they are very close to Vienna City. Lance settled Devi down on his lap while Devi have no problem relishing in the close contact. The Dragonoid cast his eyes back to the city; the sensation in his chest dulled down, but the questions still plagues his mind.

 _What will I possibly find here?_

* * *

Just near the pier, shielded by leftover concrete debris, a large white egg with a yellow star in the middle was floating in the water. For a moment, the star was glowing bright.

"Ace…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I finally got this first chapter done. Granted that this is just the introduction, but I am planning good stuff here. Honestly, I wanted to write a Lance/Ace story, but I got this instead! (laughs) I hope you like what you saw! (winks)**

 **The next chapter will be focusing on the first two episodes of the anime. There will be some changes because I don't have the time to do every episode in this story; maybe snippets because some of them were just filler episodes. Also, I will be making changes than what it originally happened in the anime.**

 **Leave a review or a comment! Hope to see you soon!**

 **Important Notice: If anyone haven't know yet, I won't be doing any Final Fantasy XV or Fukigen na Mononokean stories for the time being. I will be concentrating on this story (one of my writing projects) for now.**


	2. Destinies Cross

**CHAPTER 2 - Destinies Cross**

Ace came downstair in his usual outfit; a white and blue stripe, long-sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans, his red and white sneakers, and his favorite red, short-sleeve hoodie. He entered the kitchen to see his mom finishing making breakfast.

"Morning Mom," Ace greeted cheerfully.

Rena, with her long, rosey pink hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes filled with warmth and love, spun around to give her son a customary morning hug and kiss on the forehead. A ritual the two developed over the years since they moved into their new home. "Good morning Ace," she replied warmly.

Ace sighed contently at the feeling of his mom's arms around him. He would never come to hate his mom hugging him or showing her affections and love for him; the words from his dream held truth.

Rena stepped back and guided Ace to his seat. "Did you sleep well last night? I know you woke up to watch the sunrise again this morning." She set a plate of sunny side-up eggs and bacon with toast in front of her son. "Now eat up. You have some errands to run today."

The light auburnette sighed, chewing his breakfast slowly. "It was that same dream again, Mom. I don't understand why I keep having it." _Or why is it always the same boy?_

"Oh, is this the one with your mysterious dream boy comforting you?" Rena sat down across from Ace. He can hear the teasing tone in his mom's question.

Ace almost spit out his orange juice. He coughed, "Mom! He is _not_ my mysterious dream boy!" He can feel the heat on his cheeks.

His mom smiling oh-so-innocently, "So you say, but you keep dreaming about him." She sighed dramatically, looking out of the window, feigning sadness. "I hope I get to meet him since he will be taking my cute son away from me someday. You are already at that age, Ace."

The redness on Ace's face gotten even brighter, face resembling like a tomato. "Mom!" He buried his face in his hands, groaning, both embarrassed and mortified. _Why does she always do this to me?!_

Rena broke out in laughter. Honestly, her son being flustered was too adorable for words. If only she had her camera on hand. "Oh, I'm just teasing, Ace."

Pouting, Ace slid his hands back down, uncovering his still redden face. "That was not funny, Mom. What happens if someone _actually_ appears to take me away?"

His mom's face darken and her eyes glinted with protectiveness and something deadly. Her sickly sweet smile was borderline dangerous as her words oozed with venom. "Then, I hope he's prepare to have a _nice,_ _friendly_ chat with your kind and understanding mother."

Ace blanched at those words, glad that he couldn't make friends with people or the media would have a field day with strange disappearances in Vienna City.

But then again, that was also another thing he loves about his mom.

* * *

Just near the rocky shore, Lance and Devi gotten off of the red dragon. Devi sat down with his radio, listening to the morning news.

"Devi, turn it off already." Lance turned towards the dragon. "I will need you again to fly back, but until then, stay in the mountains." He held onto his hat when the dragon took off with a growl.

Dust flown everywhere as Devi, shielding his precious radio, coughed, "That guy needs to give a warning next time, devi!"

Lance only let out an amused smile before turning back towards the city. _What will I find here?_

* * *

Ace jogged down the street with his blue bag. His mom needed a few ingredients from the morning market. He suddenly stopped when he sensed an unknown presence above him. Blue eyes widen when a red dragon flew right over him, flying towards the mountainous area.

 _That's strange. I never seen that red dragon around here before. I wonder if…_

Yellow dragon-like eyes flashes through Ace's head. The pounding of his heart beats faster. Shaky hands pressed against his chest. His senses trying to pick up _something_. Something that wasn't here before, but it is now.

 _What is happening to me?_

Ace took deep breaths, trying to ignore the growing apprehension inside his chest. He moved at a slower pace and took a shortcut to save time. More importantly, the route was less crowded during that time.

Living in the city should have made it easier for Ace to get use to people, but the light auburnette can't help it. He was too shy to even speak up to one person other than his mom, who once tried to help him make friends with a girl named Haru a few years ago, but that didn't go well.

The girl was rude and insensitive. She said he was weird for not talking and almost strangle a poor Monster in her attempts to hug them. Ace, normally stays away from any type of confrontation, taken the poor creature away from Haru, practically hissing at her to stay away.

After that day, Haru doesn't come by often.

Something Ace doesn't mind really.

The light auburnette entered the market, making quick with his errands. Ace already picked up two bottles of milk and bags of spices. The last thing he needed was eggs, but that was the most difficult task by far.

Because the vendor was insistence of wanting to know how he always picked the freshest items.

"Our eggs are all fresh, laid this morning!" The man crossed his arms, looking pointedly at Ace. The young boy nodded hesitantly.

"But the chickens' health varies day-to-day." Ace muffled a squeak when the man moved closer toward his face. "How can you tell?"

Of course, Ace was saved from answering by the vendor's wife performing a perfect handchop on her husband's head. The man let out a painful moan, squatting down as he cradles his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrogate Ace like that again? I'm sorry about my idiotic husband, Ace. You know how he gets," the wife said, apologetic while putting said husband into a headlock. "As an apology, you can have those eggs for free. Just don't tell your mother about this."

No one on the island wants to face Rena and her protective wrath.

Ace nodded and smiled, telling her all was forgiven. He walked away, sweat-dropped as he heard something about "adopted son" and "nosey husband" from the bickering spouses.

Ace can't help but think about the vendor's question. _I know because I can see what ordinary people don't see._ Blue eyes scanned around to see different color Drops on different items.

When someone sees the Drops, it only means one thing and one thing only:

That person has the potential to be a Dragon Caller.

When Ace finally gotten out of the market and into an empty street, he leaned against a stonewall. He sees a poster about a tournament on Dragoza Island. At the same time, Ace hears the sound of heavy vehicles moving down the road near him.

The Special drops Defence Force (or SDF for short).

"No one can know," Ace muttered. The apprehension in his chest grew more once he started walking again. _I just can't let anyone know about it._

Because if anyone were to ever finds out, then Ace had no choice but to leave. Either by force or by his own free will.

Unknowingly, a tiny voice called out to him, "Ace…"

* * *

A large Sea-Dragon type Monster resurfaced the ocean. It was blue with a grey underbelly and has purple fins and eyes, complimenting the purple crystal on its forehead. It swam back the pier where Lance and Devi are waiting; Devi sitting on the pier itself and Lance standing on the remaining rubble.

"Looks like he couldn't find it, devi."

Lance smiled as he stroked the sea dragon's neck with his hand, comforting it. "Thank you, Plesios. If you can't find it in the sea, then no one can. You can go back now." Plesios backed away as a forcefield-like sphere surrounds it. A bright light turned it back into a blue Egg Drop, floating back towards Lance's hand.

Devi tilted his head curiously, "Are you sure it was really here, devi?"

Frowning, Lance's gaze went back to the sea. "I'm certain of it." He clenched the Egg Drop. "So that means it moved."

"That thing can move, devi?" The black Tamadora asked, incredulous yet intrigued.

Lance jumped back onto the pier. The Dragonoid starts walking without looking back. "Looks like it."

Devi grumbled, running to catch up to his partner. "So we'll have to look all over the island, devi! That guy is getting an earful when he hatches, devi!"

Lance would have comment on Devi's last statement, but the Dragonoid suddenly freezed his steps. His senses picked up something _familiar_. Yellow eyes narrowed when they zeroed in on a light auburnette boy with a red hoodie walking along the pier. _That boy…_

"Master Lance, is something wrong, devi?" Devi asked, slightly worried.

Without even answering, Lance followed after the boy as though something was pulling the Dragonoid towards him. Devi had no choice but to follow, more concern for his partner's unusual action.

* * *

After Ace dropped off the groceries to his mom, he had the strange urge to take a walk along Vienna Bay. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit!"

"That's fine, but come back before dinner. Also, if you see any trouble, make sure to turn back and come straight home. Alright?"

"Ok, Mom!"

Ace walked along the street heading toward the bay area. His mind wandered as his feet carried him towards his destination. _This day was weird so far. First the dream, then the red dragon, and now, I'm going to the bay for no reason at all._ The light auburnette sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

Before Ace knew, he was at the bay area. Blue eyes scanned around to see a couple of ships cruising the water. He froze as his eyes spotted a few naval ships. "What's going on here?" he quietly asked. Then, his ears perked up when he heard someone calling him.

"Ace…"

Startled, the light auburnette looked around only to see no one there. _Now, you're hearing voices this time, Ace._ Backing away, Ace continued to walked along the pier, wrapping his arms around himself. The irrational fear and anxiety building in his chest wasn't normal, or at last by Ace's standards.

Something wasn't right if his senses are telling him otherwise.

The same senses that is leading Ace to an isolated area underneath the pier. "Mom is going to kill me for this. This might count as trouble." He stopped near a pile of rubble. Ace took a peek underneath the pile and gasped. Slowly, he grabbed a large white egg with a yellow star in the middle.

 _How did it get here? The poor egg must be so cold, drifting in the water like that._

Ace cradled the egg inside his hoodie, hoping it will warm the egg faster. "Don't worry. You are safe now. You will be warm in no time," he reassured the egg. Most people would find it abnormal for a person to comfort an egg, but the boy hardly cares. "I hope Mom won't mind me taking care of you for awhile."

"That egg doesn't belong to you."

Ace screamed, twisting around to see an older boy dressed in blue and white with a black, floating Monster behind him. "I- Wha- Who?" Ace stuttered out, tightening his arms around the egg. His heart racing when blue eyes meets yellow ones. "Who...who are you?" The question came out as a whisper.

"You don't know who we are, devi!" the black Monster yelled. "How could you not know the greatest Dragon Caller, Master Lance, devi?!"

Ace's eyes widen, heart beating faster at the question. "You-!" He trembled a bit, backing against the wall. "You're a Dragon Caller?"

"What? You don't know what a Dragon Caller is too, devi. Have you been living under a rock, devi?"

"Stop it, Devi. You're making it worse." Lance chastised. He didn't know what to make of the frighten boy before him. The Dragonoid knew he should just take the egg from him and complete his mission, yet Lance didn't move. Maybe it was the boy's familiar blue eyes stopping his tracks. He clenched his hands from reaching out.

Why? Lance didn't know, but he's getting answers.

Ace wasn't doing any better. The light auburnette felt either too nervous or terrify to even consider running away. _He's a Dragon Caller. That means both of them have a reason to be here. And that reason is sitting in my arms!_

As Ace continues to internally panic, he didn't notice Lance was already standing in front of him. He gasped in surprise when he felt fingers pulling his face upward. Blue eyes immediately locked into yellow ones. Ace blushed at the closeness between him and the other.

"Who are you?" Lance demanded, soft yet filled with power. The one where people have no choice but to submit and answer.

Suddenly, Ace felt the same warmth, the same one from his dreams, coming from the older boy's body. His heart skipping a beat, his breath hitching, his eyes glazing a bit. _It can't be…_ The thought passing through inside Ace's head, telling him it might be just a coincidence or a stupid notion.

Yet Ace couldn't help feeling what? Confuse? Relief? _Hopeful?_ Maybe Ace was going crazy because he never met Lance before and his mind was just tricking him again.

But maybe the light auburnette just didn't care this time.

Raising a trembling hand, Ace brought it closer to the other's face. Lance stopped the hand with his free one. Warmth insulted both unexpected boys, making them gasped softly. Lance can only tighten his grip on the boy's hand; his senses were going haywire. Ace also tighten their shared hold, hopeful eyes staring deep into the intense dragon-like orbs.

"Is it...is it really you?" Ace whispered, voice choked with thick emotions.

Lance didn't say anything. The sound of the sea and rustling wind could only be heard. The sun setting at the horizon. Nothing else could break the connection the two share at that moment. Threads of fate intertwining once more, holding on and connecting to each other.

Devi watched this all, red eyes widening and jaw-dropping towards the sandy ground.

* * *

Deep within the city, cracks formed on the ground. Unnoticed by the people, white light seeped through the cracks. The sound of a growl echoed the empty streets.

The egg inside of Ace's hoodie glowed for a moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Second chapter done! I know I said I will be doing two episodes for this chapter, but I think I will do that in the next one. This is just a setup before the real action starts. (giggles) I changed a few things here and there because I wanted to and no one can stop me!**

 **Ace and Lance finally meet and things already getting heated (either a good way or a bad way). Their personalities are a bit different in this story. Ace is more cautious and shy, not wanting to attract attention but that seems impossible. Look at him! He is so CUTE! Lance is a bit more straightforward and impulsive. If he wants something, then he's going to get it one way or another. He is still logical and collected, but he listens to his Dragonoid instincts too.**

 **Also, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! Shout out to them for being awesome! Leave a review or a comment! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Dragonoid vs Mother

**CHAPTER 3 - Dragonoid vs. Mother**

Ace can hear the sound of the wind gently blowing, the calming waves of the sea, the beating of his own heart pounding loudly into his ears, the steady breathing and warmth from Lance's hand - grounding the light auburnette.

Honestly, as embarrassing as it sounds, Ace doesn't mind staying like that for an eternity. Besides his mom and the Monsters he befriended on the island, Ace never felt so content around another living being in his life. His cheeks turned red at the thought.

Lance continued to stare at Ace for a moment before letting go of his chin, but not the hand the Dragonoid taken prison. The familiar warmth in his chest didn't disappear. Every instinct in his body screamed for Lance not to let go of the younger boy in front of him. He doesn't understand, but his instincts never once fail him.

"Who are you?" Lance asked once more, even softer than the last.

Ace's breath hitched at the tone, the sound making things seem intimate. Face flushed and his heart quicken, Ace glanced aside to avoid the piercing stare. "M-my name is A-Ace," he stuttered. He took the risk and looked back up to Lance shyly. "Y-you?"

Lance hummed, a bit intrigued and amused of the boy's reaction. "Lance." He nodded his head towards his still stunned, jaw-dropping Tamadora partner. "You already met Devi."

Ace nodded, "Yeah." Blue eyes gleamed with concern. "Is he alright over there?"

With that, Devi finally snapped out of his dumbfounded trance. "W-what's going on here, devi?!" Never had the Monster ever seen Master Lance like _this_ in all of the times they been together. Being all chummy with a _human_ no less!

Since when did _Lance_ , of all people, suddenly get friendly with a _human_?

 _What has gotten into Master Lance's head? Is he sick, devi?_ Devi couldn't help but mentally panic, too busy freaking out to watch the rest of the scene in front of him.

Lance ignored his partner's concerns in favor of getting his own answers. "What do you plan to do with the Tamadora Egg?"

Ace, though still a bit red, tilted his head questionably. "Is that what hatches from this?" He looked down to the egg being cradled by his remaining arm inside of his hoodie. _Are you the one that's been calling me?_

As though it heard him, Ace felt the egg slightly shook. That brought a joyful smile to the light auburnette's lips.

Shaken out of his thoughts by a squeeze of his hand, Ace finally registered that he is holding hands with Lance. A large hand that is carefully cradling his own for awhile. Someone he barely knew too.

He is holding hands with Lance!

Ace felt his face combusting. "I-um! C-could y-you let go of m-my h-h-hand? P-please!" His stutter got worse as his emotions began to overload. His heart cannot deal with all this especially in front of someone who is possibly the boy from his dreams. _This is so embarrassing!_ What's more worse is that he couldn't hide.

While the light auburnette was distracted, he didn't notice the quirk of a smile from Lance. The Dragonoid would normally find such behavior about himself to be odd, but he didn't have usual feeling of annoyance coming. Not only that, not once had he consider to let go of the younger boy's hand and he doesn't plan to do so.

Lance would just blame this strange attitude on his Dragonoid instincts.

"I can't take the chance of you running off, so-" Lance tugged Ace forward, eliciting a surprise yelp from the younger boy. He pulled him closer to his body. Their eyes connecting. "-you're _not_ leaving my sight. _Not even for a second_."

Ace couldn't stop the shiver running down his spine.

Devi, after getting over his internal panic, sighed defeatedly. He rubbed his forehead, failing to sooth the oncoming headache. Red eyes glared at the white egg in Ace's grasp.

 _You look like you're having a great time in there, devi._

He swore he heard a giggle from the egg.

Ace gulped, "T-then, can we move somewhere more comfortable and less pu-public?" He would most likely die on the spot if someone caught them like this, a perfect picture of romance and intimacy near the ocean and sunset.

Lance broke their eye contact to look back at the ocean. "What do you have in mind?"

Ace was going to regret what's next.

* * *

"Thank you for coming!"

The last customers made their way out of Rena's restaurant. Humming, Rena began cleaning the recent dirty dishes. She looked at the clock, frowning when it was getting close to the evening. _Ace, you should be back by now._

She placed the now clean dishes back into the cupboard. Wiping her hands and taking off her apron, Rena was all about ready to start a one-man search party for her son. What stopped her was the sound of the bell indicating someone entered the restaurant.

"I'm sorry. I'm about to close-"

"Mom."

Rena smiled, sighing in relief. Her son had returned home safely. "Oh Ace, I'm glad you're home. Though young man, you were cutting it close there," she teased. She wanted to say more, but after she looked up, Rena froze to see an older boy with white hair dressed in blue and a floating black Tamadora. What shocked her the most were two things:

The first are those yellow, dragon-like eyes staring at her own blue ones. Rena knew all too well what those eyes are.

The second is that her precious son is currently held close against the boy inside the blue cloak.

 _Calm yourself, Rena. First, your son's safety. Then, you can demand the boy's intentions towards your son._

Ace awkwardly shuffled at his feet, already feeling the thick tension in the room. "Um… I know this looks bad, but… You see-" he stopped when his mom raised her hand.

"It's alright, Ace," Rena cutting in, soft and warm towards her son. Then, her gaze grew hard and icy back at Lance. "I need to know if anyone follow you here, Dragonoid."

"You dare speak like that to Master Lance, devi!" Devi exclaimed, fist raised and shaking. "I'll have you know that-"

"That's enough. Devi." Lance ordered, his eyes not breaking contact with Rena's. "No one knows I am here specifically. They only thing they knew is that I am on a mission." He nodded his head towards Ace. "To retrieve the egg in your son's possession."

Ace grew worried at the exchange between Lance and his mom. He tighten his arms around the egg, both giving and seeking comfort.

Rena sighed deeply, stepping towards the front of her restaurant. She immediately locked the doors and windows. "I think it's better if we go somewhere more private to talk." She turned back towards the boys, smiling pleasantly. "I will also be making dinner. I hope you like chicken fried rice and egg omelette rolls. Ace, be a dear and lead them to the dinner table."

"Alright, mom." Ace wasted no time dragging Lance out of the room (with Devi following, who was drooling at the thought of egg omelette rolls). His mom was definitely angry despite that smile on her face.

The older woman watched them go, once again frowning with worry. Rena couldn't help but wondered if her son meeting Lance was a coincidence or not. She clenched her hand into a fist, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

 _You knew this would happen someday._ Her thoughts shifted back to the egg in Ace's arms. _Destiny would eventually catch up to Ace, just like his father._

Rena finally moved from her spot towards the kitchen. First, make dinner for everyone; then, deal with everything after that.

* * *

Dinner, in Ace's opinion, was as awkward as it can get. No one was talking or at least not wanting to break the heavy tension first.

Ace glanced from his mom eating beside him to Lance who was eating across from him. Devi, having no shame, was loudly scuffing down his already fifth helping of dinner. _Does he have a black hole for a stomach?_

The Tamadora Egg was seating on a cushion next to Ace's chair.

The light auburnette quietly sighed, finding this whole situation ridiculous. Deciding to break the ice, he asked, "Can someone please pass the salad bowl?"

Devi, who had the now empty salad bowl, burped. "Uh…sorry. We're all out, devi."

Ace face-palmed at the black Tamadora's gluttony.

Rena tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand. "I am glad you enjoy my cooking. Have as much as you want, Devi." Said Monster happily picked up another egg omelette roll. The older woman turned her attention back to Lance. "How about you, Lance? Enjoying your dinner too?"

The Dragonoid nodded, sipping his glass of water. "This is delicious. I can see why people come back to dine here." There was only blankness on his face, no expression of joy or content. However, this doesn't deter Rena one bit.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lance. Though, we should get straight to the point now. Just what exactly are your intentions towards Ace?" She asked this with smile, but her eyes filled with suspicions.

Ace spat out his water, coughing behind his hand. "Mom!" He was mortified that his mom would even ask that. _Wait. Mom would have ask that._ Ace covered his blushing face with his hands, turning his face away to hide further.

Lance narrowed his yellow eyes, sharpening his gaze at the woman. "I have no intention towards your son. Only that I will be retrieving the Tamadora Egg and thus completing my mission from the Ancient of Light."

He had said those words, yet half of him deny that claim.

Rena, in turn, narrowed her blue eyes back to Lance. "I see." _So, Jest was the one who send him here._ "Is there anything else?"

If there was one thing she knew about the Ancient of Light, it was the fact that he always have some form of motive behind his 'good' intentions. She never like Jest to begin with despite King placating her worries and suspicions.

"Not that I know of."

 _You said that, but I know how instinctive those with blood of a Dragonoid are,_ Rena wanted to add, but kept that thought to herself. She cast a concern glance towards her son.

Devi was content of ignoring the entire conversation, in favor of eating the last plate of egg omelette rolls. _These are heaven's gift to us all._

Ace felt a little sad that the Tamadora Egg will be taken away from him, but he knows it doesn't belong to him. He picked up the egg, stroking the smooth shell gently. "You would be much safer with them than with me," he muttered softly.

The next thing he knew, the egg started to glow. Brighter by every second. This lead the other three to quickly turn towards Ace. The light auburnette felt the egg get warmer, shaking as the Monster inside tries to free itself from its prison.

"Ace! Get away-" Rena shielded her eyes from the intense brightness.

Lance and Devi shielded their eyes as well. They never seen a Monster Egg glowed that intense before.

In a flash, the light dies down, revealing a Tamadora with orange, white, and yellow features in Ace's arms. It has small wings and the Monster was the size of its own egg. Opening its black eyes for the world to see, the Tamadora smiled wide. It's red star glowed gently.

"Ace! I'm hungry, tama!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologized for this late update. I was having some technical issues last week and I wasn't able to write as much as I want. I hope this new chapter soothes everyone's need and impatience. Again, sorry for this late update. Also, even though I said this chapter would cover the rest of the first two episode, I think I will do that plus covering Episode 3 in the next chapter. In other words, a longer chapter is currently being written! Of course, I will be changing a few details to suit my ideas.**

 **Yes, Ace's mom knows about Dragonoids more than she did in the anime. She did in fact married to one. Also, she knows something is amiss with Jest and doesn't take the chance of trusting him. Something was fishy about that guy when he first appeared in the anime. Call it woman's intuitions.**

 **I know Lance and Ace acts differently in my story (for those who might be new here), but this is actually due to the fact of their Dragonoid blood inside them. I have a little theory about that, but you guys will see that later on.**

 **Leave a review or a comment. I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Dragonoid Bond

**CHAPTER 4 - Dragonoid Bond**

All was quiet in Vienna City; the streets were empty, the lights dimmed in buildings, and the sky was dark with only the twinkling stars watching over the land.

In a forest not to far, many Monster slept. All the energy they released under the warm sun must be replenish under the gentle glow of the moon. All was at peace.

But suddenly, the earth rumbled beneath its surface. Monsters awoke from the shakiness, running away to find somewhere safe. A massive light burst through the ground, the rising of multiple Drops flowed exponentially.

Light flooded through the cracks headed towards the streets of Vienna City. Another burst of light from the ground caused the building around to shake and crumble. Dust and smoke rising the already darken streets.

What came out of the thick dust clouds were a pair of angry red eyes. Heavy footsteps cracked the stone floor beneath them. A vicious roar echoed throughout the city, sending waves of cutting wind, shattering windows of the buildings.

Alarms began blaring, alerting every citizen. Panic spread like fire.

The dragon now roams free onto its territory.

* * *

Just moments before the incident, everyone's attention was towards the now awaken Tamadora. Who was currently held like a baby by Ace while being fed with egg omelette rolls. The dreamy look on its face says about everything.

"Aww! This is heaven, tama!~"

Ace giggled at Tamazo's (apparently that was his name) display of happiness. He knew his mom's cooking was five-star quality, but that doesn't stop Ace from feeling proud of her.

"I'm glad you love eating my mom's cooking. There is nothing that could compare her cooking with."

"Right, tama!" Tamazo waved his arm at Rena. "This is so delicious! Tamazo wants more, please tama.~"

Though she was at first weary about the awoken Tamadora, Rena couldn't help but laughed. "Between you and Devi, I might have to close the restaurant tomorrow due to low on ingredients."

 _Just like how I remembered them. Gluttonous Monsters with no shame whatsoever._

"I don't eat that much, devi," Devi grumbled, crossing his arms. The black Tamadora wasn't akin on having something remotely in common with the other. "But let's get back on topic here! What are we going to do now that the other Tamadora decided to hatch himself, devi? What are we going to tell the Ancients, devi?"

Devi wasn't looking forward to reporting this to the Ancients, especially to the Ancient of Darkness, Daphness.

Oh boy, how much Devi doesn't want to report to _her_.

"Don't be such a party pooper. We are all friends, tama!~" Tamazo giggled. Devi looked just about as offended as he feels inside.

"I'm not your friend, devi!"

"Aww! Don't be mean, tama."

"Gah!" Devi face-palmed.

Lance said nothing as he continues to observe both Ace and Tamazo. Both the younger boy and Monster had already form a tight bond; just like the one the Dragonoid form with Devi long ago. It would be a problem to separate them. Lance's heart beats a bit faster when he saw Ace softly smiling down as he continues to feed Tamazo almost like a mother feeding to her child.

Why does the image seems right to Lance?

Ace hummed a low tune while feeding Tamazo. This reminded him the times when he took care a couple of young Monsters when they either became sick or hungry. Of course his mom scolded him for sneaking food out without permission.

A slight tingle in the back of Ace's mind stop his movement. His blue eyes became hazy and his hands started to tremble.

Tamazo tilted his head confusingly. "Something wrong, tama?"

Rena instantly shifted to her mother hen mode. "What's wrong Ace?" She then saw the look on her son's face. Fear gripped her heart. _No. Not that again._

"Anger...pain…" Ace's voice wavered as a roar of a dragon echoed.

And _that_ was what broke Lance's thoughts. "Everyone get down!" The Dragonoid lunged across to get to Ace, who strangely enough have the same thought. Ace (with Tamazo in his arms "tama!") swiftly jumped straight into Lance's arms as a blinding light burst through the sky. Strong winds shattered the windows, shards of glass scattered in the air.

"Ace!" Rena cried out, quickly cradling Devi in the same protective hold as they took cover from the falling shards.

"Master Lance!" Devi yelled, worried and maybe slightly annoyed at how his partner decided to protect Ace and Tamazo first. _But that's something Master Lance would do, devi._

The light and wind die down, leaving a mess everywhere in the room. Lance crouched down on the floor, cradling Ace in his arms with his blue cloak shielding them from the falling glass. Tamazo jumped out of Ace's arms, floating near with wide black eyes filled with concern.

Rena and Devi came to their side quickly. Each of their faces with different degrees of worry and panic.

"Are you alright, Master Lance? Did you get cut? What's with him, devi?"

"Oh Ace, please don't do this. I can't lose you again."

"What's wrong with Ace, tama?"

Ignoring the commotion around him, Lance looked down to see Ace breathing heavily, face slightly red and his blue eyes still glazed with the same haziness. Yellow eyes narrowed at the trail of tears running down the younger boy's face. He gently wiped them away before cupping a flushed cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong." A tender whisper from pale lips.

Ace, still in a trance, slowly tilted his head up towards Lance. He whispered, "Please help them, Lance. They're in pain...so much pain." Another deep roar echoed outside, causing the house to shake briefly before settling. Ace's eyes shimmered with tears, pleading. "Please Lance. Help...them…"

Lance helplessly watched those blue eyes disappeared as Ace fallen back unconscious. His arms tighten for a moment, bring the boy closer to the other. He shifted his glare back outside through the shattered windows just as his blue D-Gear began beeping in his pocket.

"That was a Drop Impact," Rena stated instead of question. Her eyes not leaving her son's still form. "You know what to do, Dragon Caller."

The air around the Dragonoid seems to crackle. "I'm well aware." He took another look at the sleeping boy in his arms. His sharp glare soften a bit, brushing away the remaining trail of tears with his hand. "I'll come back."

He carefully transferred Ace to Rena's outstretched arms. He stood up with a fiery determination in his eyes. "Devi, let's go." Lance quickly ran out of the house with Devi following frantically.

"Wait for me, devi!"

Rena and Tamazo watched them go. The Tamadora floated back towards Ace, nuzzling the soft, auburn hair with his cheek. His teary black eyes looked into Rena's blue eyes deeply.

"Is Ace going to be alright, tama?"

Rena caressed her hand through Ace's hair, hoping the gentle touch will ease her son's troubled mind. Whatever is happening outside was going to be massive. She pray for Lance to succeed and hopefully come back to Ace.

"Only when Lance comes back will Ace be alright."

 _Because the Dragonoid Bond connected them long ago without them knowing._

* * *

Many people were evacuating from the destroyed areas with the help of the SDF. Men in black uniforms lead the citizens to a safe zone as the others prepare tanks.

The SDF activated the special barrier to keep the incoming dragon from going to other residential areas while simultaneously keeping the innocents from going near the battle zone.

Battle tanks already patrolling the deserted streets, ready to take fire.

"Dragon closing in. Tank-2, it is in front you. Do you have a visual?"

"Negative Commander. No sign-" Just then, the building next to them exploded, crumbling down like sand. The massive blow turned the tank around violently.

An enormous dragon emerged from the dust. It destroyed the building in front, not caring for the humans next to it.

"Visual clear. Ready to fire cannon."

"Fire!"

Rounds of shots fire at the dragon, exploding at contact. It hardly made any damage other than aggravating the already angry Monster. The dragon send a huge ball of fire, burning the building from the inside, sending the tank to retreat.

On the roof of another building, Lance and Devi observed the dragon. Lance smirked, "So, his element is fire." Devi scoffed, irritation written all over his face.

"Not only that, he's a stray too. Probably warming things up before the big boss arrives, devi."

Lance's mind flashed back to Ace's teary plea. "We need to end this fast before the worst happens. Devi, you stay up here until I call for you." His partner saluted.

"Roger, devi!"

The Dragonoid leaped off the roof, landing into a crouch just a few meters away from the dragon. He steeled his eyes against the bloody red ones. Lance can feel not only anger but pain from the Monster.

The dragon didn't want to do this, but he won't go against his sudden destructive desires.

Drop Impacts have that kind of effect on Monsters. Such phenomenon can enhance or alters any being's senses whether it came out as a good or bad thing.

 _I couldn't blame him one bit._

Lance pulled out his blue D-Gear and a blue Egg Drop. "Don't be afraid. I'll remove your pain right now." With a flick of the wrist, he sets the blue Egg Drop into his D-Gear. "My allies. I command you based on our ancient agreement and my blood, release your powers and take down the enemy!"

His D-Gear glowed bright and the wind around the Dragonoid swirled around, blowing his cloak upward. The atmosphere around crackled with intense power coming from by Lance's words.

"Release!"

A shot of blue light came and revealed a Water-Dark Monster: Water Blade, Aoyaiba.

With quick speed, Aoyaiba strike the fire-wood dragon with an arm. Before the enemy could retaliate, the water-dark dragon attacked once more but with its tail. The other flew back a bit from the onslaught offense.

Lance raised his hands and called for Water Drops. He directed a row of three to Aoyaiba who then absorbed the Drop Power into its body. Lance done this two more times, increasing his dragon power more.

Aoyaiba leaped into the air again, striking its opponent with its tail, causing the other to smash against the side of a building.

Lance watched all this blankly. "Do you understand? You need to leave." His words said calmly yet filled with authority. The dragon seems to not like this as it sends sharp vines towards Lance.

Before they could even touch him, another Water Monster appeared protecting Lance with its wings. Crystal Aurora Dragon.

"Idiot…" Lance muttered. Crystal Aurora Dragon did not like what the fire-wood dragon tried to do before. With a fierce roar, it leaped into the air, striking on top of the enemy. The Dragonoid was about to send Drop Power to his dragon, but stopped to look below him.

Devi groaned in despair. "This is not good, devi."

"What's not good, tama?" said a cheery voice behind the black Tamadora. Devi jumped in surprised. He turned around to find Tamazo with him on the roof.

"What are you doing here, devi?!"

"Tamazo is on a mission. Need to be here until the end, tama. Now, what's not good, tama?" Tamazo scooted over to stand beside Devi.

"Mission! Why are you-oh never mind, devi." Devi was just about done with his light counterpart. He signed, "Because Master Lance cannot give any more Drop Power because there's not much Water Drops, devi. Since there's just building around here, he can't attack without Drops, devi."

Tamazo made a gesture of rubbing his chin, seemingly contemplating the situation. "This isn't good, tama. Your partner is about to be dragon food, tama."

"Master Lance won't be defeated so easily, devi! He can find a way out of this no problem, devi!"

"Then, how is he going to get more Water Drops, tama?!"

* * *

At the same time, Rena was replacing a dry cloth with a cool, wet one on Ace's feverish forehead. When Rena finally got Ace to bed, she immediately went to find a water bowl and cloths for her son's state.

She brushed the sweaty bangs to the side. "Hang on, Ace."

Her hand then recoiled as soon as Rena saw Ace opened his eyes slowly. She gasped when Ace's blue eyes started glowing into a beautiful light-blue.

"Lance...Water Drops…" Ace breathlessly whispered. The air around him grew lighter as he closed his eyes.

Rena watched this all, tearing up a bit. _Your connection is strong even from a long distance. I believe in the both of you._

* * *

Tamazo gasped when his red star glowed brightly. "Tama!"

Devi yelled, "What is it this time, devi?!"

Out of nowhere, many Water Drops appeared around Lance's feet. "What?" He looked up to see Tamazo with Devi, who both are staring with their jaws dropping. "But how-" His mind suddenly flashed back to Ace. His senses were telling him this was happening because of the boy, no matter how impossible it was.

 _He created Drops from such a distance. What else can you do?_

Lance raised his arm, quickly forming five Drop Power and sending all to his water dragon. Crystal Aurora Dragon can feel its power increased. With a mighty roar, it send an ice beam towards the fire-wood dragon.

The dragon screeched from the icy attack. With such intensity and power, the fire-wood dragon became frozen. It completely shattered into pieces, leaving nothing but red sparkles behind. The particles flew towards the forest.

"Amazing, tama!~" Tamazo cheered, clapping joyfully. Devi, however, was far from looking happy.

"I knew it! I'm up, devi!" He flew down towards Lance. Tamazo blinked, baffled at his dark counterpart's sudden leave.

"What's with him, tama?"

Suddenly, the light from the Drop Impact in the forest glow more intense. Lance shifted forward, ready to face what is coming. "Get ready, Devi."

Devi landed with a soft thud. " _He's_ the main battle, devi!" He reached into his purple star and pulled out an Armor Drop.

Out of the forest, a massive Dark Monster came with a vicious roar. The screech shattered more windows and the power from it alone cracked some building.

Chaos Devil Dragon finally appeared.

Tamazo gulped, starting to sweat from the sheer size of the dark dragon. "That's one huge dragon, tama."

Lance set the Armor Drop into his D-Gear. "Dragon Lord Zaerog Armor!" He whipped his cloak out of the way. "Cross-On!"

In a flash, Lance's entire body donned with a navy, dark dragon armor with a pair of green-to-red wings on his back. Tamazo whistled, "Not bad, tama!"

Lance dodged an attack from the dark dragon. He lead his opponent further into a wide alley. He took out his D-Gear and two Egg Drops: one blue and the other purple. He set them both into the device.

"My allies, release your powers and take down the enemy!"

Two shots of blue and purple ball of lights appeared, revealing a pair of Monsters. One was the Sea-Dragon and the other was a dark dragon.

Plesios and Pierdrawn.

Tamazo's eyes sparkled. "If only Ace was here to see this! This is so cool, tama! But what's with the clown-looking one, tama?"

Devi spun around, irritated as though he could hear Tamazo commentary. "Would you be quiet already, devi?!"

"Never, tama!"

With all four of his dragon allies in front, Lance activated his Armor Drop special ability. "Black Dragon's Wrath, activated!"

He created a storm of Water and Dark Drops around his feet. He then makes multiples of Drop Powers for each of his dragon, increasing their powers. All four dragons charged towards Chaos Devil Dragon, each attacking from different sides. The dark dragon roar from the pain, backing away slightly.

Lance then send more Drop Power. "You need to cool your head."

His dragon allies send blasts of icy beams towards the dark dragon. It slowly became frozen, unable to move.

Devi, with his arms on his hips, proudly stated, "We did it, devi!"

The ice around the dragon began to crack. The dark dragon free itself from its icy imprisonment, but came out much calmer, less angry.

Lance sighed in relief. He send a soft smile towards the now calm dragon. "I'm sorry for roughing you up. But you understand that you shouldn't be here." Chaos Devil Dragon seems to understand Lance's words. "Go back to where you belong."

Tamazo grinned from his place on the roof. "Looks like a happy ending, tama."

Of course, he had to take his words back when a barrage of cannons fire at the dark dragon. The SDF Commander ordered his men to keep firing.

"Are they trying to get kill, tama?!"

Lance and Devi watched in horror. The Dragonoid gritted his teeth. "Idiots!"

The dark dragon became even more enraged than before. It swiped at the tanks, causing them all to retreat from the area.

Lance held his arms out. "Lend me the Dragon Lord's dark powers. Gravity Breath!" He shoots dark pulses at dark dragon, trying to calm it down. The action seems to work as it began to back away.

One of the SDF men came forward. "Wow! He defeated the dragon!"

 _This_ made the dark dragon turned its sight to the remaining soldiers. It opened its mouth, charging a ball of dark energy.

Devi yelled, "It's charging up a Hell Ball! Run, devi!"

Tamazo gasped in horror, "They're doom, tama!"

Before Hell Ball came to contact, Crystal Aurora Dragon shielded the soldiers just in time. Lance jumped in front of his dragon. "All of you back away now." Yellow eyes glared the men down, sending shivers down their spines. They immediately retreated further.

Chaos Devil Dragon began to get more agitated. Ready to attack if no one can stop it.

Lance clenched his hands into fists. _There's not enough Water and Dark Drops left. I need more power._

* * *

Rena watched her son's eyes opened once more with the same light-blue glow. _You are giving too much, Ace. Please be careful._

"Please hurry, Lance."

Ace's breathing grew heavier and more labored. He can feel the Monster's pain and distress greatly. He even sense the distress from another, but this one was familiar to Ace.

 _Lance...the sky, the night, the stars...the wind, the clouds… Feel!_

* * *

Sparkles rained down on Lance, each one revealing a Water or Dark Drop. Now there was a surge of them around Lance. The Dragonoid closed his eyes, whispering, "Thank you."

Tamazo and Devi cheered. "That's what I'm talking about, tama/devi!" Devi, however, immediately screamed after that.

"Quit copying me, devi!" All he got back was Tamazo laughing.

With outstretched arms, Lance formed six Drop Power towards his dragon allies. "Go!"

By his command, each one strike with all their might. Chaos Devil Dragon felt overwhelmed by their attacks, each one much stronger than before. With one final burst, the dark dragon was defeated.

It disappeared into purple sparkles. The particles became Dark Drops as they lowered themselves down into a crater where the dragon once stood, disappearing into thin air.

Devi sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "What a night, devi." He jumped when he heard the same cheery voice.

"You can say that again, tama!"

"Would you stop doing that, devi?!" Tamazo answer in the form of a hug, much to his dark counterpart's annoyance.

Lance transformed back into his normal attire. He wrapped his cloak back onto himself. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

Tamazo leaped back from his cuddling with Devi. "On a mission, tama! Have to make sure you come home to Ace, tama!"

Lance raised an eyebrow at the white Tamadora. "I see."

Devi smacked Tamazo upside the head. "Of course Master Lance is coming back, devi. He keeps his words far better than anyone I know, devi."

Black eyes blinked oh-so-innocently. "Like you, tama?"

"Like me, devi!" Proud smirk turned into a frown. "Hey!"

Lance shook his head at their antics. He walked away from them and headed towards the direction of Ace's house. "Hurry it up, you two." The two Tamadora followed the Dragonoid frantically.

"Wait for me, tama/devi!"

Lance looked down to his hand. He recalled the feeling when those Drops appeared suddenly during his fight against the dragons.

 _You are more than who you are, Ace. Why do you hide such potential?And how are you the only one who can make me feel this way?_

The Dragonoid will find the answers he seeks. However, he felt pleased to know he didn't have to wait for years this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I apologize for this late update. This was suppose to be out on Wednesday night, but things got in the way again. Never let your little cousins play in the same room where you type your stories; they would only ruin things for you.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, I was able to put the first two episodes into this chapter. Even though there were suppose to be more characters, I am saving that for the next chapter. This one was all about the dragon battles.**

 **I hope you guys love how I characterized Ace, Lance, Tamazo, Devi, and Rena. They seem a bit different from the anime, but rest assured that this is how I wanted them to be. Plus, I can't help but write them like these! Also, I hope you all like the moments between Ace and Lance. Their bond has more depth than you know. All will be reveal in the future!**

 **Please leave a review or comment for this chapter! I hope to see you guys soon!**


	5. Nighttime Comfort

**CHAPTER 5 - Nighttime Comfort**

The blue sky was the first thing Ace saw when he opened his eyes. His vision blurred for a moment before clearing up. His body felt heavy, too tired to move even one finger. Ace then realized he was actually lying on a cold stone ground.

 _Where am I?_

Reluctantly, Ace slowly pushed himself up, moaning from aches he didn't have before. When he finally got into a sitting position, Ace looked around to find himself what looks like the inner structure of a coliseum. Everything from pillars/columns and castle-like towers to stone seatings and opened arena.

There was no sign of life besides Ace who was sitting in the middle of the arena alone. Everything was utterly still and quiet (not the tranquil kind Ace adores). The unfamiliarity and eerie silent send shivers down his spine.

This kind of feeling was something Ace never wants to feel again.

"How did I get here?" he muttered, weary to speak aloud.

The last thing Ace remembered was sitting at the dinner table feeding Tamazo and then staring into a pair of yellow, dragon-like eyes. Ones that were filled with indifference and icy fire, but it didn't overshadow the tender concern and gentleness within them.

Ace blushed knowing _whose_ eyes they belong to. Such intense expression sparked some kind of fire within his body. _Though, I don't really mind-whaa!_ He slapped his heated cheeks. "Get a grip of yourself!"

The light auburnette tried to distract himself by making sense of where he is. _Am I dreaming?_ Blue eyes shifted towards the highest section of the coliseum to see five different colored tapestries hung on the wall. Each one denotes the symbol of the five elements:

Red for Fire. Blue for Water. Green for Wood. Yellow for Light. Purple for Darkness.

Each cannot be more powerful than the other. All five must be balanced with one another for the sake of order, stability, and peace. Something his mom always told him since he first confined to her about seeing the Drops for the first time.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake abruptly, causing Ace to hold himself from falling over. He looked back up to see the five tapestries glowing brightly. Each one transforming into dragons of their representative element.

It was beautiful yet terrifying.

The once clear blue sky was shrouded by dark clouds. Thunder rumbled and lightning strikes after. The wind howls and cuts through the atmosphere.

The light auburnette trembled at the sight of the light dragon beginning to fly around the dark dragon, as if it was taunting the other. The dark dragon retaliated back, but the light dragon grabbed ahold of the other with its own body. Yellow consuming the purple, absorbing the dark into the light.

Around Ace, the land started to break, light bursting from the seams. Drops rising from the depths of the earth exponentially.

The balance was finally shifted.

He covered his ears when the other three dragons roared. Their cries filled with sorrow, pain, and rage. The fire dragon then began striking the now larger light dragon in vengeance for its fallen kin. Not fazed by the attack, the light dragon easily pushed the other down to the ground, biting its neck without hesitation, absorbing the fire into the light.

The walls and floor began to crumble and break more. The whole building shaken more violently as the light dragon continue to absorb more power from its defeated prey.

"No," Ace whispered fearfully, shutting his eyes tightly in attempt to stop the tears from coming out. He whimpered when the remaining two dragons cried out for their fallen kin. He wanted this madness to end. "Please stop…"

 _This isn't right._

His wish went unheard as the water and wood dragons seek their own vengeance against their traitorous kin. All was in vain as they too been defeated; both water and wood absorbed into the light. The last dragon standing roared once more in victory.

Ace opened his eyes to see the light dragon grew larger, large enough than the coliseum. It's appearance was gruesome and menacing, a combination of all elements. Tears flowed from his blue eyes when all he can sense and feel was excruciating pain. The pain from the fallen. Trembling, he wrapping his arms around himself.

"Please help," Ace pleaded, scared and helpless. The light dragon opened its jaw, gathering energy for what looks like a final attack. The light auburnette never felt so utterly terrified until the dragon's sea-green eyes locked onto his own blue ones. Whether this was a dream or not, Ace wanted to get out _now_.

"Where are you?"

He hopelessly watched the light dragon fired a huge blast of energy towards him. Ace cried out once more, this time wishing for _that person_ to save him.

"Lance!"

* * *

Rena looked up from her cleaning when she heard the front door opening. Lance walked in with Tamazo and Devi following the Dragonoid. She put the broom against the counter and smiled at the three.

"Welcome back, everyone," she greeted. Rena was relieved no one got hurt from the Drop Impact. "Mission accomplished?"

Lance nodded, "It could've been better." Rena tilted her head when she heard the slight annoyance.

"How so?"

Devi scoffed, crossing his arms, "Master Lance had everything under control, but no, devi! The humans thought it was a _great_ idea to shoot at an _already calm dragon_ , devi!"

Tamazo added, "But everything is fine now, tama! He beat two dragons without breaking a sweat, tama!"

"Of course something like that wouldn't be difficult for Master Lance, devi." Devi sounded smug and proud. Tamazo grinned cheekily in return.

"Weren't you panicking when there wasn't enough Water Drops, tama?"

Devi spluttered, "I wasn't panicking, devi!"

"Yes you were, tama!"

"No I wasn't, devi!"

The two Monsters continued to exchange banters with one another. Lance and Rena ignored their play fighting. The older woman went back to sweeping the glass shards off the floor and the Dragonoid seems to be lost in his thoughts.

Rena asked, "A penny for your thoughts?" The gentle tone threw Lance off guard for a moment, but he composed himself quickly for anyone to notice.

Lance glanced off to the side to see a staircase, most likely leading up to the second floor. He kept his voice even and nonchalant. "How is your son?"

Rena stopped her cleaning, gripping the handle until her knuckles are white. She sighed, forcing herself to relax. "After you left, Ace developed a fever, barely conscious when I put him to bed. When the fight between you and the dragons went on, Ace got worse. He started to get better when the light from the Drop Impact finally disappeared."

She finished gathering the shards into a sheet. She wrapped the sheet around the mess and tied it together. "He should be sleeping more comfortably now that the whole thing finally settled."

Lance narrowed his eyes at the woman. "How can he be affected by the Drop Impact this greatly?" It was unsettling for Lance to know that Ace suffered from this incident. The expression of pain and sorrow on the younger boy's face forever burned inside of Lance's memories.

Honestly, the Dragonoid felt hurt that he couldn't prevent it no matter how puzzling on why he even think so.

Rena's expression immediately went blank. She studied the other carefully, almost looking for any sign of deceit in his expression. When she saw none, she answered, somber and dark, "Ace is highly sensitive and well in-tune to the flow of Drops. More so than anyone I know. You already know what _type_ of blood he has despite his appearance being more human." She clenched her hands at her sides, breathing slowly. " Which I am grateful for because no one can know. I always fear that others will take advantage of my son." She cast her eyes back to Lance.

"Ace is a sweet, shy, and lonely boy, not wanting to fight or see violence of any kind. He won't stand up for himself, but he will stand up for others." A tender, sad smile drawn on her lips. "Well, at least for Monsters so far. His heart is so big and accepting that I am afraid it will bring him great harm. Somethings I won't be able to protect my son from no matter how much I desperately want to."

Lance didn't say anything after that. He mulled over the words, repeating them over and over in his mind. The idea of someone taking advantage of Ace made his blood boil, wanting to destroy anyone who dares try to.

No one messes with what he claim as _his_.

Such notion should be concerning for the young Dragonoid, but Lance didn't give a damn. His instincts were telling him such thing was alright and they never led him astray before.

Just like now because they were urging Lance to go to Ace's side.

Wordlessly, Lance walked away from the kitchen towards the stairs. His silhouette disappeared as he climbed up the stair and onto the second floor. Rena didn't attempt to stop the Dragonoid, fully knowing where he will be.

 _He didn't even ask for anything else. Just about Ace's well-being._ A gentle smile graced her lips. _Looks like I will be trusting you with my son after all, Lance._

Rena quietly chuckled, "Dragonoids… You were like this as well, King."

She shook her head, moving to finish her cleaning and go off to bed. She stopped when she saw both Tamazo and Devi have already fallen asleep on the kitchen table. Sleep bubbles forming from their noses and light snoring can be heard.

"Omelette roll, tama...~"

"That's my omelette roll, devi…"

 _Even in their dreams, they still fight with one another._ Rena giggled at their unconscious antics. She placed a warm blanket over them and they snuggled closer to each other.

The next morning should be fun to wake up to.

* * *

Lance opened the door in front of him. He was greeted with a dark bedroom that was softly illuminated from moonlight through the curtained windows. It was enough for Lance to spot a figure resting on a bed in front of him.

He shut the door behind him quietly to not disturb Ace from his sleep.

The Dragonoid moved forward before coming to a stop near the side of the bed. Looking at Ace, Lance traced the soft features of the boy's face. The moonlight enhanced the innocent and peaceful expression that seems to withered any uneasiness in Lance's chest.

Lance sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed without making a sound as he removed his hat and cloak onto the floor. He felt a bit idiotic for worrying to this degree. The Drop Impact was dealt with and the woman did say Ace was getting better. There was no need to be concern about.

 _There's nothing to worry about._

Yet the very thought didn't sound right in Lance's mind.

As though on cue, a whimper broke the silent. "Lance…"

The Dragonoid quickly looked back to Ace, only to be taken aback when he saw the miserable expression replacing the peaceful one, tears staining the boy's face as soft whimpers echoed throughout the room. Sometimes, a sob or two broke the pattern. His small hands gripped the comforter tightly.

"Please help…" A plead. Sounding so small and vulnerable. "Where are you?"

 _That_ broke something inside of Lance. The urge to protect and care for.

Lance leaned over to brush away the tears. He cupped Ace's cheek, frowning when the skin felt cold to the touch. He then move to hold Ace's hand with his free one. His eyes soften.

"I'm here. I kept my promise to return to you." Other than Devi, his dragons, and other Monsters, Lance never once comforted a human before. "I won't go anywhere." The words sound foreign coming from his mouth, but towards Ace, he didn't mind.

"Lance…" Ace softly whimpered, calling for the Dragonoid again.

Pale hand left Ace's cheek to gently caressed through the boy's light auburn hair. The locks were soft and silky.

"Don't be afraid to wake up, Ace." He tighten his hold on the boy's hand. "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear to you on my blood."

Ace slowly opened his eyes, tears blurring his vision. He must be dreaming because he thought he heard _that person_. He blinked away the remaining tears in his eyes. Turning his head to the side where he heard the voice, his heart stuttered when he saw those yellow eyes staring with gentleness and worry.

 _It is you, Lance._ The very thought brought new wave of tears, but this time, they were tears of relief and joy.

Of course, the other misunderstood the situation. "What's wrong?" Lance asked, tone laced with concern. He remove his hands from Ace, thinking the other would find his touch unwelcome.

Ace had a different idea. He surprised the Dragonoid when he launched himself to hug the other tightly. Ace clutched the back of Lance's shirt, fearing that he would disappear and leave Ace all alone. He hid his face in Lance's chest, finding comfort in the Dragonoid's warmth and familiar scent.

Lance smelled like the morning clean air and the sea. Something that Ace find comforting and safe.

"You're here." The words muffled. "Please don't go."

Lance was bewildered for a moment at being hugged suddenly. He instantly relaxed when his ears picked up the muffled words. Lance wrapped his arms around Ace, bringing the boy even closer, not wanting to let go. He leaned his head down to nosed through those soft light auburn locks. He picked up a familiar scent. A scent from the past the Dragonoid thought he long forgotten.

Sunshine and something sweet. Almost like a flower or honey. Not overwhelming or powerful.

"I'm not going anywhere."

No words were exchanged after that because they didn't have to. The two find each other's presence something they couldn't replace. They didn't have a clue what it could mean, but maybe they would find out someday.

But for tonight, they are content to have each other in their arms.

* * *

On Dragoza Island, there was a castle sitting near the mountains. The insignia for the Ancient of Light carved onto the stone walls told people who resides there.

Inside, there was a man sitting on a throne in the middle of a dark room. In front of him was a glowing crystal ball resting on a cushion. The images of Lance and Devi fighting the dragons from the Drop Impact in Vienna City appeared one after another.

With a wave of his hand, the entire image froze when Tamazo suddenly came into the picture. The man smirked, sea-green eyes glinted with something that can be described as sending fear down one's spine. He tapped the armrest repeatedly with a single claw.

"Interesting…"

Things were going to change from this point on as the moon above watches over all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am updating early! This is to make up for all the late ones from before and I wanted to show my appreciation for those who had reviewed or commented this story and stick by me despite my lateness.**

 **I need to write something angsty yet fluffy. And here it is! Lance and Ace having moments I might die over. Seriously, I tried to hold in my fangirling when I write these moments. They are just so sweet and cute and the anime isn't helping me!**

 **If anyone have been catching up with the anime, then you know what Ace's dream could mean. And you might already know who that man was at the end. (holding urge to kill)**

 **The chapter may answered some of your questions, but it may raised even more questions. Yes, Lance and Ace figure out who the other is, but they didn't know why or how the other became so important in their life. (giggles) I am going to have fun writing that.**

 **Please leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. EXTRA: Tamazo & Devi Special 1

**CHAPTER 5.5 - Tamazo & Devi Special 1**

Tamazo was in heaven. No one can deny him that.

"Tama!~"

Tamazo was sitting in a open field surrounded by egg omelette rolls. Those golden fluff of deliciousness melts so wonderfully inside his mouth and the simple flavor goes splendidly with his bowls of rice.

This was truly a dream come true.

But there was something missing, or rather, a missing _someone_.

"Where is Devi, tama?" Tamazo whined, pouting that his dark counterpart/rival/friend (that last one was still debatable) wasn't anywhere to be found. That guy was suppose to keep him company. "Oh well, more egg rolls for me, tama!" He laughed, stuffing his face with more egg rolls.

"What are you doing here, devi?!"

Out of nowhere, Devi barreled through the mountain of egg omelette rolls, splattering them everywhere. He glared at his light counterpart, who in turn blinked up innocently with his mouth wide opened.

Tamazo looked at the egg roll in his hand, then looked back at Devi. He held out said piece. "You want this one, tama?"

Devi can feel his vein popping out as he tries to rein in his boiling frustration. He smack the offering away from his face. "No! What in the world are you doing here, devi?" He put his arms on his hips.

Tamazo tilted his head confusingly. He scratched behind his head. "Silly Devi already forgot, tama. Where else am I supposed to go? I have to be here with you, tama!" He then glomped Devi who looked just about as offended as a lemon.

"Get off of me, devi!" Devi began to wrestle his way out of the surprisingly strong grip. "I don't want to be anywhere with you, devi."

"But why? My Ace and your Lance are going to be together forever, tama! We're going to be one big, happy family, tama!" Tamazo giggled. He felt Devi's struggle slacken in his hold. The white Tamadora pulled away to see his dark counterpart looked horrified, red eyes bugging out and mouth dropped to the ground.

"What?!"

"Ace and Lance were getting along so well that they bonded, tama. Mama Rena already gave her blessing, tama."

"Gave her what, devi?!" The black Tamadora was about this close to freaking out.

Tamazo nodded, grin filled with joy. "Yep! That means you and I are going to be together forever, tama! Brothers forever and ever, tama!~"

"No, devi!"

* * *

Devi woke with a start, quickly sitting up. He tried to calm his heavy breathing as he wiped away the cold sweats from his forehead. He glanced aside to see light coming from the window, indicating morning had already arrived.

 _That was a terrible nightmare, devi. But it was just a nightmare and nothing else, devi._

Sighing, Devi laid back down, pulling his blanket tighter around him. He rolled over to his side only to be petrified when he saw Tamazo sleeping close to his face, snoring and drooling.

"Egg rolls, tama…"

Devi screamed into the morning, startling Tamazo from his slumber.

"Keep it down, tama!" He whacked Devi with his pillow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I made a little special short featuring only Tamazo and Devi! I might do these special shorts between the main chapters as sort of a break for me and you guys. Too much feels can really be tiring to keep up. I'm going to try to keep these shorts between 500-1000 words each.**

 **Let's thank Tamazo and Devi for their cooperation here! You gotta love these little fellas!**

 **The next chapter might be up either Wednesday or Thursday. Be on the lookout! See you guys soon!**


	7. New & Old Encounters

**CHAPTER 6 - New & Old Encounters**

Ace woke up feeling warm and content like he was floating in the heavens. This was probably one of the few times he actually felt like that after waking up. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, hoping to catch some more sleep. He snuggled against his pillow.

Or what he thought was his pillow because no pillow should have the sound of a heartbeat.

Ace immediately opened his eyes with a start. Blue eyes zeroed in on the pale neck he was resting against and his ears picked up on the soft breathing. Ace would have move away, but something was holding him tightly.

 _What?_

The light auburnette realized he was trapped in a pair of arms, embracing him close as he lay practically on top of someone's body. Ace peered up, his face immediately turning red when he saw that someone turns out to be Lance.

The Dragonoid was sleeping with his back against the bed. His arms wrapped around Ace, holding the younger close against his chest, and their legs tangled. Lance's face was free from all of the tenseness, leaving something akin to content or peacefulness. If Ace observed closer, he would see Lance's eyelashes were pale and somewhat long.

Ace blushed harder, feeling a bit embarrassed of watching someone sleeping without them knowing. He lay his head back down to Lance's neck, smelling the lingering scent of the sea and clean air. This relaxed Ace as he stayed inside of Lance's arms.

 _So I guess what happened last night turned out to be not a dream._ Ace quietly moaned, _I must had made a fool of myself in front of him._ He buried his face deeper into the pale neck.

"If you keep doing that, then you'll eventually suffocate from lack of air," the voice above him said, startling Ace from his musing. The light auburnette quickly looked up to see half-lidded, tired yellow eyes peering down at him. Ace once again blushed.

He really needs to stop doing that.

"I-you see-this…" Ace was too flustered to finish whatever he wanted to say. So, he promptly shut his mouth from spewing anything more embarrassing than he already had. Ace did, however, softly whined into Lance's black shirt.

Lance let out a small chuckle before lifting himself into a sitting position, bringing Ace along (who yelped) in his arms. He deposited the younger onto his lap, still holding him close. He placed his hand against Ace's forehead before nodding.

"Seems like your fever is gone." Lance brushed away a few strands from the younger's forehead. "How are you feeling now?"

Ace twiddled his fingers around, nervous and heartbeat quickening. "A bit tired, but I feel fine now." He meant it even though his heart feels like it was about to explode.

Lance observed Ace for any sign of lying. Other than being a little red ( _probably from being flustered_ , he mused), the younger seems to look fine. The Dragonoid hummed as he nodded once more. "You should rest more though. You had a rough night."

The light auburnette blinked, slightly confused. His mind replayed last night events before remembering his nightmare last night. Ace shivered from the image of sea-green eyes glaring at him like a predator.

Yeah, _that_ was roughed so to speak.

"Just a bad dream. Nothing new really," Ace answered, not realizing he slipped more than he wanted.

 _So, last night wasn't a one time thing_ , Lance thought, catching the slight shiver from Ace. He could feel his urge to fight and protect rising inside, but he squashed those urges down.

"Did everything went alright last night? No one got hurt?" Ace asked, trying to change the subject.

Lance decided to go along. "For the most part, but it could've gone better." He took note of the sad glint in those blue eyes. He quickly reassured, "Yet, the dragons there weren't in pain anymore. They were saved and now are at peace."

The light auburnette let out a small smile. "That's good then. It wasn't their fault to begin with." Ace softly yawned into his hand, still feeling the after effects from last night. Lance immediately made a decision there.

"You should probably rest more."

Ace squeaked when Lance suddenly lifted him up easily into his arms before the Dragonoid stood from his bed. As smooth and fast, Lance turned around and gently lay Ace back down, pulling the comforters up to cover the younger's body.

 _Wow_ , Ace thought, peering up to Lance dazedly. He watched the older boy putting on his blue cloak and hat (which he retrieved off the floor) with a flourish. "Get well." Lance made his way towards the door, preparing to leaving.

"Wait!" Ace called out. Lance paused, but made no move to turn around. "I just want to say…thank you for last night and I…well…" The light auburnette took a breath before continued softly, "Have a safe trip."

Lance replied back just as softly, "You're welcome." And he went out of the bedroom.

Ace buried himself into his pillow, still flustered but the lingering scent and warmth from Lance that was still on the bed eased him. He smiled knowing that he wouldn't be able to drift back to sleep when the Dragonoid was all he could think about now.

 _Lance…_

* * *

When Lance walked into the kitchen, the first thing he sees were Tamazo and Devi dueling each other with broomsticks. If he imagine hard enough, there would have been a fiery background around the two. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. "You two better not be causing trouble for the owner of this house."

"Master Lance!" Devi shouted as the Monster dropped his cleaning weapon (which Tamazo swiftly caught) to hug the Dragonoid, positively overjoy to see his partner. Lance returned the affectionate gesture. "Are you alright, devi?"

"I'm fine, Devi."

"Tamazo is also happy to see you, tama. Mama Rena told us you were too exhausted this morning so she told us not to bother you, tama," Tamazo said, setting both his and Devi's broomsticks to the side. They could play fight later.

"In which I am also glad to hear you're up and about, Lance," Rena said, placing down a plate full of pancakes next to a bottle of syrup and a jar of butter. "How is my son doing?"

Lance let go of Devi, who flew back to the dinner table with Tamazo, answered, "His fever is gone and is currently resting some more."

Rena nodded, "Ace needs to after going through something like that last night. It drained so much out of him and his body is slowly healing itself." She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Lance would have said more if it weren't for the ringing from his D-Gear. He took his device out.

" **Lance, are you there? Where are you? Are you coming to the event or not?"** asked the voice from his D-Gear. The voice was young and female; Devi groaned after realizing who that voice belongs to.

"Not her, devi…" Tamazo tilted his head, fork shoved into his mouth with syrup dripping.

"You know that person or something, tama?"

"Just that she's an okay girl with a bossy attitude, devi." He chomped on his pancake, chewing roughly in show of his irritation. "I don't like her."

"How did she get Lance's number then, tama?"

"That's what I want to know, devi!"

Lance ignored their exchanged in favor of replying, "Dragon Callers aren't for show." He then added with some annoyance, "I don't see why I need to be there."

The girl on the other line clicked her tongue, not having his tone. **"Because everyone wants to see the gathering of Dragoza's Dragon Callers. A rare event to boot. Plus, this might get people who has the ability to see Drops to come to Dragoza to be Dragon Callers. It's for the good of the Guild, so quit being stubborn and get here!"**

Everything went silent soon after that. Lance feel an oncoming headache and it was barely afternoon. _Annoying girl._

Rena stifled her giggle. "What a strong-headed girl. She giving you trouble?" She cast a teasing grin at the Dragonoid.

Lance tsked, shoving his D-Gear back into his pocket. "Let's go, Devi." He briskly made his way to the front door.

Devi shoved another pancake into his mouth before following out. "Why are we even listening to her, devi?" And the two disappeared out of the door.

Tamazo pouted, "Aww! I want to go with them too, tama." The Tamadora turned towards Rena, eyes wide and pleading, "Mama Rena, can Ace take me to the Dragon Caller event thingy, tama?"

The woman shook her head, cleaning away the leftovers from Devi's plate. "I'm sorry Tamazo, but Ace needs his rest now. Besides, he doesn't do well with crowds...or with people in general."

"But he was fine talking with Lance and Devi, tama."

"Well, you see...how should I say this?" However, Tamazo won't get his answer.

"It's alright, Mom. I can take him there," said Ace, startling both of them when he appeared in the kitchen. He was already dressed and ready to start his day.

Rena blinked before her lips bloomed into a full smile. She rushed over and embraced her son tightly but lovingly. "Oh Ace, you're alright. Please don't worry me like that again."

The light auburnette returned the embrace, soaking in his mom's warmth and love. "Sorry about that, Mom. I felt that I needed to help Lance as strange as it sounds."

"It's not strange at all. You would've help either way." She broke their hug, frowning worryingly, "But what do you mean you will take Tamazo there? You should be resting from yesterday."

Ace averted his eyes shyly, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I couldn't really fall back to sleep, Mom. And, well…I don't mind going there. To the Dragoza's Dragon Caller event."

Rena took one look at her son and knows exactly what he was up to. _Like father, like son._ She internally laughed at how this situation resembles so much like her beginning relationship with King. Except for the fact that their son turn out to be quite shy.

She sighed, "Alright, but only on one condition." She went to the backroom.

Before Ace could follow his mom, he had a face full of something white and cheery. "Ace! You're here, tama!" Tamazo comically cried streams of tears out of his eyes. "And you're so nice to take me out to play, tama!"

The light auburnette dislodged the white Tamadora from his face and shook his head. He gently smiled down at the Monster in his hands. "It's good to see you too, Tamazo. Are you alright though?"

"Peachy, tama!~"

"That's good." Ace sighed in relief.

"But how come Ace can't get along with people, tama?" Tamazo asked. Ace frowned, averting his eyes down.

"It's not that I can't get along with people. Mostly because I'm just too shy to even start a conversation with anyone except for my mom. I've been like this since she and I moved here."

"But you're fine being around and talking to Lance, tama?"

Ace flushed at the mention of the Dragonoid. "W-well, he's...different and I don't feel afraid to speak to him. I don't know why, but it's like that."

Tamazo wanted to say more, but Rena came back with a green knapsack. She opened the bag up and filled it with two large bentos. She zipped the bag and handed it to her confused son.

"Tamazo, since you're going out with Ace where there's a large amount of people, you have to stay out of sight." She then pointed to the knapsack. "In other words, stay inside the bag unless there's no one else around you."

The white Tamadora whined, "Aww! Do I have to, tama?"

Rena sharpened her gaze, serious and warning. "If Lance told me last night was right, then the SDF are probably still looking for you. You keep out of sight so both you and Ace don't get hurt." Blue eyes softened in worry. "Please understand what I am saying to you."

"I do understand." Ace hugged his mom with Tamazo following suit. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine and I won't let Tamazo out of my sight."

"I'll stay inside, tama. Plus, as long as I am around, Ace will be super-duper protected, tama!"

"I know. Just please be careful out there."

Ace and Tamazo nodded, tightening their embrace around Rena.

* * *

Ace didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to go to some event with Dragon Callers. _I must be losing my mind again._ Ace sighed, plopping down on the seat of a railway bus. He made sure he found one with less people crowding to avoid any incident involving his _special_ baggage.

He unzipped his bag a little for Tamazo to breathe. "Wait a little longer and we will be there shortly," he whispered, making sure no one heard him.

Tamazo grumbled, "This isn't fun, tama…"

"I know, but hang on for a bit. We can have lunch when we get there, okay?" Ace receives a quiet agreement from the Monster. He gently comforted Tamazo for the whole ride.

When the two finally got to Dragon Museum, the light auburnette shuffled his feet anxiously. He already felt apprehensive going inside filled with many people. _Why did I do this again?_

"Come on, Ace! I want to see the Dragon Callers, tama!"

Ace took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. _Here goes nothing._

As Ace stepped foot inside, he immediately got blocked by a huge mob. He gulped, nervously scanning around to find a way through the mass. He sees a open spot next to a short boy with blond hair, holding a tablet. Ace swiftly walked, successfully avoiding drawing attention to himself.

The light auburnette transferred the knapsack to his front, opening almost fully for Tamazo to pop his head out to watch.

"Fresh air, tama!"

Ace shushed him. "Please be quiet, Tamazo. No one can see you, but they can hear you."

The Tamadora adopted an apologetic expression, "Sorry, tama." The Monster was forgiven with a pat on his head.

The blond boy next to them grew curious when his ears picked up their whispering conversation. Green eyes glinted in wonder when they landed on a Monster hiding inside the bag. He tapped his tablet, gasped when it confirmed something amazing.

"That Monster isn't even register in the Monster Book." The blond turned excitingly towards the shocked pair. "You have an unknown Monster?!"

Ace quickly put his hand over the blond's mouth. Blues eyes scanned around in a panic; only relaxing when no one pay attention towards them. Turning his attention back to the blond, Ace let his hand fell back to his side.

"S-sorry about that. C-can't let anyone know about this little guy."

The blond waved his hand frantically. "No, no! I'm sorry. I shouldn't even say that aloud. I forgot that people can get crazy over new discover Monsters like myself." He held his hand out. "U-um, my name is Charo. Please to meet you…"

Ace gently shook Charo's hand. "U-um, my name is Ace. And t-thank you for understanding."

Tamazo waved his hand at the blond. "My name is Tamazo, tama." Charo beamed at the greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, Tamazo. So what brought you guys here?"

Ace pointed at Tamazo. "This one wanted to see the Dragoza's Dragon Callers." Charo opened his mouth, but was cut off by another voice.

"Oh! Then, you're here to see Mr. Lance too?" All three turned their heads to the side to see someone next to them. Ace froze in horror.

"H-Haru! W-what are you d-doing h-h-here?"

The girl with short dark hair and fuchsia eyes glared at the light auburnette. "Well, it's obvious why I am here. There is no way I am missing out on seeing Mr. Lance!" She then narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing with those so-called friends of yours? Don't know why you bother with them."

Ace would have walk away from Haru, not wanting to start any petty arguments or fights; yet when she opened her mouth about his Monster friends and insulted them, Ace wouldn't take that. His eyes darken and glared at Haru, who flinched when she realized what she just said.

"I don't know what you have against Monster, but it doesn't excuse you for treating them like that. They have feelings just like we do and they deserve respect. You haven't change even one bit since we were kids, Haru." Ace turned his eyes at Charo, softening his glare. He smiled sadly, "I'm leaving early. Sorry we couldn't talk any longer, Charo."

The light auburnette turned his gaze back to Haru, giving her one last frown before disappearing into the crowd, probably towards the exit. Charo felt sadden at Ace's erupt leave. The blond thought they were getting along.

 _I hope we could be friends too._

Tamazo stayed silent during the whole argument. He never once heard Ace sound firm and serious since his hatching (granted it was just last night). Tamazo grew worried when Ace didn't say anything. "Ace…"

Suddenly, the Tamadora picked up a familiar scent nearby. He knows that smell from anywhere especially since he got a whiff of that from last night. "Ace! We need to go outside, tama!" Whatever it was, it must be important as Tamazo struggled to get out of the knapsack before popping out. He rushed towards the exits, urging Ace. "Come on, tama!"

Ace stopped for a moment to zipped the bag up and wore it properly before continuing towards the exit. He wrapped his arms around himself and blankly stared in front of him.

Meeting with Haru and confronting her after many years made Ace remembered why he can't be comfortable around _one person_ , let alone people.

Many of them always assumed him to be strange and weird because he wouldn't speak up or that he prefer to hang around Monsters. He often got bullied for that by many neighborhood children, always coming home with many bruises, cuts, blood, and tears.

Man, his mom ripped them to shreds when she found out who had been tormenting her son.

After that, he grew up pretty much alone except for his mom and his Monster friends.

Ace gotten better interacting with people as he grew up with the help of his mom. Sometimes, he can hold a conversation with a customer or a vendor seller, but there were pretty short.

It took every ounce of courage, confidence, and strength within Ace to take Tamazo to the event. A event crowded by _hundreds_ of people. Even talking with Charo (maybe becoming friends if possible) was serious progress for him.

But now, Ace felt empty, tired, and cold.

He wish for those feelings to disappear.

He wish for Lance to be here with him now.

"Ace! Look up, tama!" He heard Tamazo hollered at him. He also heard who sounds like Devi yelling at Tamazo about hugging.

Ace looked up (not noticing he was staring at the ground) and felt a pang in his chest. Warmth crept throughout his body, soothing away the coldness he gained after leaving. His eyes watered and his lips were quivering at the sight before they bloomed into a smile.

In front of him was Lance stroking a huge red dragon. The Dragonoid had such a soft, gentle expression as he petted the Monster.

To Ace, it was one of the most beautiful things he ever seen.

 _You're always there when I needed you the most._

* * *

Lance didn't expect to wait around near the Dragon Museum. He didn't need to until Devi told him otherwise.

"Wait a minute. Why am I picking up _that guy's_ scent around here, devi?" Devi looked below, taking a moment to look at the scenery. Both he and Lance took flight on the red dragon to cruise around the sky. Having a nice day until the Devidra caught the scent of a certain Tamadora.

"Master Lance! I think that Tamadora and maybe that kid are inside that building, devi." He pointed at said building. The Dragon Museum where the event Lance despises was held.

Oh joy.

That's where Lance was. He stood there waiting as he stroke the red dragon's head. The Dragonoid didn't know why Ace would be there since the younger was _suppose_ to be resting.

"Really! Why are they even here to begin with, devi? That guy will be causing trouble the second someone sees him, devi!" Devi complained, ignoring how there was a slight concern in his tone.

Lance would agree if it weren't for the fact that Tamazo zoomed in there like a rocket, hugging Devi like no tomorrow.

"You're here, tama!"

"Get off, devi!"

Lance looked up to find Ace standing there. He was startled to see those blue eyes seems so hollow. So empty. It broke something inside of Lance.

Who would dare put that kind of expression on Ace?

However, those same blue eyes lighten up upon seeing the Dragonoid. Lance can see Ace's eyes turned a bit glassy, but what made his heart skipped a beat was that smile on the boy's face.

A smile that was small yet precious.

Lance drew up his own smile as he held one arm out to Ace. The light auburnette did nothing but run towards Lance, throwing his arms around the Dragonoid, feeling the same arms wrapping him into a protective embrace. Ace leaned his head near where Lance's heart is, listening to that strong beat.

"Thank you, Lance."

The Dragonoid hummed in response, soaking in the warmth from the younger pressing close to him. He hugged Ace tighter.

Like last night, they didn't need words. The two only needed each other's presence to know things will be fine. No matter what happens.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for this late update. This was suppose to be on Thursday until I realized I had to prepared for a Thanksgiving party and a Black Friday suicide shopping. Women are vicious for discount on clothes. (shudders)**

 **Anyways, as you can see Charo and Haru appeared, and Garnet was mentioned here. I know there wasn't much about them, but you will next chapter. Tell me what you think of them so far. Also, I will say I don't have much of a good impression of Haru. Never really like her that much so you won't see her much around.**

 **I left some background about Ace's childhood growing up. It wasn't a nice time for our adorable angel, but he persevere! Also, I can't stop with these Lance/Ace moments! I might die from writing this!**

 **Leave a review or a comment! I will see you guys next time on Chapter 7 - Garnet vs Charo? Tamazo Is Kidnapped!**


	8. Garnet vs Charo? Tamazo Is Kidnapped!

**CHAPTER 7 - Garnet vs Charo? Tamazo Is Kidnapped!**

Rena was sitting at the counter, taking a break after cleaning up most of the mess from last night's incident. She held a framed picture in her hand, eyes shadowed with melancholy and bittersweetness.

The picture was dated back almost sixteen years ago. The day when Ace came into the world. It held the images of a younger version of herself holding a baby Ace. Her husband, King, sat beside them, one arm wrapped behind around Rena and his free hand holding Ace too. Both of them gazed down at their newborn son with love and happiness.

Who knew such feelings wouldn't last long?

Rena wiped away the stray tear fallen from her eye. _You did what you had to do, but you can be such a selfless idiot. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe._

With that thought, Rena grabbed the phone next to her, dialing a number she memorized for only one purpose. She held the device up to her ear, waiting for the signal to connect.

" **Hello,"** greeted by an older woman on the line. **"Who is this?"**

"It's been a long time, Angine."

" **Rena! Oh, how nice to hear your voice again. I miss having you and my darling grandson around. Also, you can still call me mother; you're still my daughter-in-law."**

The rosey hair woman chuckled. "We miss being around you too, Mother. Ace said he misses hearing your bedtime stories and eating your apple cakes." She heard a hearty laugh from Angine.

" **Well, he's a sweetheart, that adorable grandson of mine. Always helping me whether if it was cooking or cleaning."** A wistful sigh. **"Anyways dearie, I know for a fact this isn't some house call. Did something happened over there?"**

Something happened alright.

Rena sighed, "Yesterday, there was a Drop Impact on the island and Ace was affected by the amount of energy. He became highly sensitive to the Monsters influenced by the Drop Impact too. He muttered about them being in pain and angry. Not only that, I think Ace's powers developed further after last night."

Angine hummed, then asked, **"I always knew Ace has the power within him. He's his father's son after all. But how can you be sure? You would never let Ace go near anything that dangerous even if he has the power to deal with Drop Impacts."**

"Because Ace used his powers to create a huge amount of Drops for the Dragon Caller who stopped the Drop Impact. A Dragonoid who might be Ace's bondmate." Rena heard a shattered noise over the phone. "Mother, are you alright?!"

" **I'm alright, dearie! No need to fret. You just shocked me into dropping my teacup, that's all. But did I hear you correctly that my grandson found his** _ **bondmate**_ **?"**

"Yes. Now you know why I call you?"

" **I certainly do! Both of them cannot be separated after finding each other or dire consequences befalls on them. The Dragonoid Bond isn't something to take lightly."**

"I know that, but there's something else you need to know. There's a high chance they already met and bonded a long time before this."

" **...Explain."**

And so, Rena told Angine everything about Ace's dreams and the finer details of last night events. She explained about both boys' behaviors and their interactions with one another. A hush of silence fell over as soon as Rena finished.

" **My, my… Almost a decade of separation, yet both boys didn't exhibit any symptoms of repercussions. I wonder if it's because they were only children back then to even notice the bond or is it due to Ace being mostly human?"**

"I honestly don't know, but I am grateful that Ace wasn't any more hurt than he already had."

" **Rena, I believe Ace should be here on Dragoza Island. If he had awaken more of his dormanted powers because of this bond, then he might be in more danger if someone were to find out. Not only that, the Tamadora Ace found will let people connect him to King if given the chance. Ace will also have to learn to control his powers."**

"I know…" Rena gripped the phone harder, biting her lower lip. "But I don't want to let Ace go." Angine shared her sentiments.

" **Mothers never want their babies to leave the nest, but they have to do what's best for them. Ace needs to do this for himself, dearie."**

Rena rubbed away the tears she didn't know collected in her eyes. She laughed bitterly, "Who knew letting go would be so hard?"

" **...I know."**

* * *

Ace and Lance sat close next to each other, leaning against the red dragon. Tamazo and Devi were eating the packed lunches made by Ace's mom. They all were actually resting in a park near the Dragon Museum.

Lance observed Ace from the corner of his eye, watching the younger stroking and nuzzling the red dragon's head with a serene, fond look. Almost as though the boy was having the time of his life (which he probably was). Normally, the transport Monster would've been more cautious of letting strangers near it, but seems to take an instant liking to the light auburnette.

It was honestly an adorable sight.

Lance hummed, catching the other's attention. He then asked, "Is there a reason why you're here and not at home _resting_?

Ace felt his cheeks burning. He twiddled his fingers around before answering softly, "T-Tamazo wanted to come to this event for some reason and I decided to take him." When Ace saw those yellow eyes narrowing, he quickly added, "H-he would've snuck out to go anyways, so this was the better option."

"And he would've been right, tama," Tamazo piped up his two cents, only to get his head slapped by a chiding Devi.

"Quit causing unnecessary trouble for others, devi."

The light auburnette fidgeted under Lance's piercing stare. "Please don't be mad." Ace lowered his gaze to the ground. He heard the other sigh and startled when a hand brushes his bangs away from his forehead.

"I'm not mad at you. Just worry that you will exhaust yourself further." He laced their hands together, rubbing his thumb along the back of Ace's hand. "I don't want anything happen to you."

Warmth gathered inside Ace's chest after hearing Lance's concerns. His blush soften slightly to a light pink hue adorning his cheeks. "I'm fine really." Summoning whatever courage he have, Ace lay his head on the Dragonoid's shoulder. Lance, for his part, draped an arm around the younger's body, pulling Ace closer to him.

The scent of that is purely Lance's calmed Ace down. He giggled which caused the other to make a questioning noise.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing," Ace sighed, nuzzling his head on Lance's shoulder. "It's just we only met once in our childhood. Then yesterday, we met again for the second time." He squeezed their interlocking hands. "I hardly know a thing about you. I never been comfortable near someone before, not this fast at least, which it's scary to think about, but I…" He peered up to Lance.

"I don't want to change this for anything. Is it weird?"

It was terrifying to think about.

By logics, the two should be strangers no matter how they met. Even the fact they vaguely remembered or know about the other supported that. Yet here they are, not wanting to let go one another, content being near each other, and feeling as though the other's presence is as irreplaceable as air itself.

Lance, for all the times being antisocial or preferring to be alone (his Monsters are the exceptions), wants whatever he and Ace have continue to grow. He leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against those soft light auburn hair.

"No. I wouldn't change this either."

Definitely not.

Devi watched this exchange with a pensive look. It wasn't that the Devidra disapprove or feel threatened about his partner's sudden attachment towards the other; the Monster felt sad knowing the pair will be separated soon. Devi likes seeing Lance expressing more emotions other than the usual blank, aloof, or indifference.

Will the Dragonoid go back to that if Ace wasn't around?

 _If only the kid could come to Dragoza Island, then Master Lance would feel comfortable showing his true self more._ Devi sighed at the thought. It would take a miracle given how negative the other reacted to hearing about Dragon Callers.

Now the Devidra thought about it, why would the light auburnette be afraid of Dragon Callers?

"They look so adorable, tama.~"

Breaking away from his thoughts, Devi turned to see Tamazo cooing at the pair. He raised an eyebrow, "Quit doing that. There's seriously wrong with your brain, devi."

"Nothing is wrong with Tamazo's brain, tama."

"Then why are you here even when someone from the SDF would bound to notice you, devi?"

"I was bored, tama." The Devidra face-palmed at his light counterpart's sole reasoning to come at the possible risk of being capture. Devi has half a mind to strangle Tamazo.

"Besides, nothing will happen- Gah!" Tamazo fell face first on the ground when something hit his head from behind. A soda can bounced next to his twitching body.

"That's karma, devi," Devi deadpanned, not moving to help the fallen Tamadora.

"Tamazo!" Ace dislodged himself from Lance and quickly ran to the Monster's side. He gently picked Tamazo up. "You alright? What happened?"

"Tama…" Tamazo muttered with comically swirled eyes. "Why are there three Aces, tama?"

Lance grabbed the soda can from the ground. He hummed and looked behind him to where the metal can was launched from. The Dragonoid raised an eyebrow at who seems to be the perpetrator.

Just a couple meters from them, there was a blonde girl wearing a gothic style black-grey dress, completed with black-grey gloves, black-white striped stockings, black high heel boots, and a black-white umbrella.

And she seems quite furious judging how she kicked a nearby trash can.

Devi blanched at the sight of the very girl he heard from this morning. "Of all people…" he groaned, rubbing his forehead at the oncoming headache. "What is she angry about _this_ time, devi?"

Ace, now cradling an awoke Tamazo, looked over curiously. "You know her?" The light auburnette strangely felt his chest tighten when Lance nodded. He didn't know why he's worry about Lance knowing other people.

 _I need to ask mom about this._

"Her name is Garnet. A Dragon Caller with an affinity for Light Monsters, devi," Devi answered. "She's also a performer - singing and dancing. If she spent as much time training with her Monsters as she does performing, then maybe she can be as good as Master Lance, devi."

They all watched her kicked another trash can into the air.

"And she also has a temper, devi."

"Why is she mad?" Ace asked, slightly afraid of the fuming blonde. Both Lance and Devi shrugged, used to Garnet's periodic mood swings.

Tamazo jumped out of Ace's arms, crossing his arms, pouting. "Well, she didn't have to kick that can at me, tama."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to. It was probably an accident." Ace hold his hands up in front of Tamazo, trying to placate the fuming Tamadora. But sadly, his efforts were in vain.

"No! I want an apology, tama!" With that, Tamazo flew straight towards the blonde girl. A new mission on his mind.

"Tamazo!" Ace yelled. His mom is going to ground them both for this. He turned back to Lance and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry about this."

Lance shook his head. "Don't worry so much. Just get him out of here before someone else sees him."

"Yeah, but…" Ace trailed off, blue eyes shifted nervously towards some nearby trees. He couldn't see them, but Ace sense someone is there. Lance thought the same thing as he brushed his hand through Ace's hair, effectively soothing the younger's nerves.

"I'll take care of things here. Go on," the Dragonoid urged, letting his hand fall back to his side. Ace smiled, taking off with a sprint after the determined Tamadora.

"Those two are going to be the death of us. I just know, devi," Devi said, crossing his arms. If anyone heard the slight fondness in his tone, the Devidra will deny it till his grave.

Lance turned his head towards the direction Ace glanced at. "Come out from there," he demanded. He never like people watching him from the shadows.

A Dragonoid woman stepped out - long light purple hair with fins and horns attached, heterochromatic eyes (yellow and light purple), light purple poncho, two thigh-high dragon-like feet, and a long spear scepter.

"Miss Sonia?!" Devi gasped, surprised at the Dragonoid's sudden appearance. It was rare for Sonia to show herself to anyone. "What brings you here, devi?"

"Something caught my attention," Sonia replied. She raised an eyebrow at her fellow Dragonoid. "Or rather, _someone_ did. Never thought I see the day _you_ of all people being interested in someone."

Lance narrowed his eyes, cold and unforgiving. "What I do is none of your concerns." He started to leave with Devi following. He paused a moment to say a little warning. "I suggest you stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

Sonia watched them go, highly amused. A small smirk made its way on her lips. "How cute…"

 _Things are finally getting interesting around here._

* * *

Garnet was annoyed.

Frustrated. Angry. Completely and utterly infuriated.

She gripped her umbrella tightly, almost wanting to swing it at something or at _someone_. "Son of a mother! Everyone's just here to see Lance, huh?!" She kicked another trash can which ricocheted off a lamp post.

Garnet, to her shock, spotted a young boy peeking out behind the same lamp post. "You saw me…" She clenched her hand into a fist, walking towards the now nervous blond. "If you saw me, I have to…"

Charo frantically waved his arms out. "I didn't see! Not a thing!" He yelped when a hand grabbed his face.

" _Swear_ to me you'll never tell a soul!"

"I swear!" The hand was released making Charo slumped down to his knees in relief.

"Good."

The younger blond calmed down himself down. Green eyes looked up determinedly. "Miss Garnet, I have a request. Please make me your discipline!"

"Huh?" Garnet gave the boy a blank look.

"Um, I want to become a Dragon Caller! Ever since I was little, I dreamt of becoming one."

The older blonde crossed her arms. "Really? Can you create Drops?"

Charo glanced aside, dispirited. "No. I can't, but-" She cut him off there.

"Alright, then it's hopeless." She waved her finger around, creating three Light Drops in front of Charo. "If you can't see them, then it's better to give up now before you set yourself for disappointment."

"But I-" He was cut off again.

"Look kid, I've been doing this since I was born. It's more like a gift, so if you don't have it, then you can't be a Dragon Caller." Garnet leaned down, hands on knees. "Simple fact."

"But my dream-"

"Don't make it any harder on yourself." Garnet turned her back on Charo, closing her eyes. "Better give up sooner than later, kid." The next thing she heard wasn't from the younger blond.

"That's a mean thing to say, tama."

Garnet yelped as she opened her brown eyes to see a floating Monster close to her face. She swing her umbrella at it, but it dodged and flew to Charo's side. Charo gasped, recognition washed over his green eyes.

"Tamazo!"

"In the flesh, tama!" Tamazo's laughter ended quickly by someone gently bonking his head. "Hey!" He looked up to see Ace with his hands on his hips, looking a bit miffed.

"You weren't supposed to run off like that, Tamazo." The auburnette walked towards Charo, face softening. "You alright there?" He hold his hand out for the other.

"Ace!" Charo nodded, reaching for the outstretched hand. "Y-yeah! I'm fine."

Ace pulled the younger up. He then smiled shyly, "That's good."

Garnet grew frustrated at being ignored. "And who are you supposed to be? And why is there another on like Devi?"

"Someone whose going to teach you a lesson in manners, tama!" Tamazo answered instead, puffing his chest out proudly. Ace sweat-dropped at the Tamadora's antics, fully knowing this won't turn out pretty.

The older blonde smirked, "A lesson, huh? The only lesson here that needs to taught is the fact that kid doesn't have what it takes to be a Dragon Caller. He doesn't even have the very basic of being one either." She demonstrated by waving the three Light Drops she created prior. "If he can't create these, then it's better to find a new dream he can actually accomplish."

Tamazo gasped, jaw-dropping, "That's cold, tama."

Charo was close to tears at that point. He never want to give up his dream of being a Dragon Caller, no matter how unlikely the chance was. But Garnet is an experience Dragon Caller and a skillful one too, so she might be telling the truth.

Ace, however, had a different idea. "You're wrong…" He said quietly, so quietly that Garnet forced to strain her ear to hear him.

"What did you say?"

Ace, for all his shy and pacifism nature, never lets anyone get away with putting down and belittling others. Especially about their dreams and their worth. So when Garnet did just that, it reminded him of the time how Haru and the other kids treated him when he was little.

He can take the pain because he was used to the feeling, but no one else should feel that way.

"I said you're wrong." Ace's darken blue eyes glared into Garnet's. The blonde took a step back as a chill ran down her spine. Charo stood behind the light auburnette, watching in awe at the scene so similar to the one he saw in the museum. Tamazo grinned, feeling pump and ready.

"You don't get a say whose dream are hopeless or unreachable. You don't have the right to say if someone doesn't have what it takes to be something. You don't tell a person they don't have a gift in them." His glare intensified. "Charo can be a Dragon Caller. He has what it takes to be one. He can achieve his dream."

Ace glanced back to the boy behind, glare softening. "Because his heart love Monsters more than anything. He believes in himself to walk towards his dream no matter how difficult it is. That very love and belief is his gift."

"Ace…" Charo felt tears building up behind his eyes. No one but his parents ever believe in his dream. Those people always told him he couldn't because he can't see the Drops and that he should give up. Yet Ace was defending him and his dream of being a Dragon Caller.

Tamazo cried waterfalls, "That's beautiful, tama!"

The only one not tearing up was Garnet. If anything, she felt annoyed and slightly humiliated by some stranger butting into her business and scolding her. She was going to show him what a true Dragon Caller really is.

She clicked her tongue. "If that's what it takes to be a Dragon Caller, then anyone would be a Dragon Caller by now. News flash: It didn't work." A smirk graced her lips. "But I will give you a chance to prove yourself."

Charo gasped, "You don't mean?!"

With a flick of her wrist, Garnet pulled out a yellow Egg Drop. She inserted into her umbrella which turned out to be her D-Gear. "Release!"

A yellow light burst from the umbrella, revealing a Light Monster: Angelion.

"That's right. We will have a Dragon Caller's battle." She pointed her umbrella at them like a sword, her faithful Monster floating at her side. "Bring it on!"

Charo gripped onto Ace's shirt, eyes pleading. "This is a horrible idea! Please, don't do this!" Ace gently smiled down at him.

"Everything will be alright, Charo. You can do this." Green eyes bugged out in shock.

"M-me?!" Ace nodded, placing a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I mean it when I said you can be a Dragon Caller because of your heart and faith in yourself."

"B-but I don't know how to create Drops or even see them to begin with." The smile on Ace's face never lessen which kind of calms Charo down.

"I'll help you with that." Tamazo flew in front of them, holding his arms out, acting like a shield between them and Garnet.

"I'll lend a hand too, tama."

Garnet looked bored, leaning on her umbrella yawning. "You done yet or are we going to battle?"

Ace ignored her and hold his hand out, palm face up. "I want you to hold your hand out like this." Charo did so and waited for more instructions. "Good. Now, do you know what a Light Drop looks like?"

"Y-yeah." The young blond studied everything that relates to being a Dragon Caller.

"I want you to close your eyes and picture the Drop in your hand inside your mind. Hold that image and don't let go."

Charo closed his eyes and imagine the Light Drop like Ace said. He can clearly see in his head what the symbol looks like on the yellow orb. He hears Ace talking to him again.

"When you have the image, I want you to imagine everything that is light. Picture the sun and feel the warmth around you. Picture the rays of light rain down on you. Feel the energy it gives you."

Charo imagines the sun above the Light Drop and the sun rays around. He felt the actual warmth of the sun on his skin. He smiled when he began to picture more Light Drops around him. Light Drops coming down from the sunlight. He giggled when images of Light Monster prances around his mind.

The one Light Drop he imagined in his hand felt solid and real and glowing brightly. The blond had a strange sensation running through him.

"You can open your eyes."

What Charo saw when he first opened his eyes was unimaginable.

Green eyes widen when he sees a Light Drop in his hand. He gripped the yellow orb slightly to feel if it was real. Tears gathered and sniffles were heard. Charo raised watery eyes at Ace who gave him a soft, proud smile.

"I...I…" He couldn't get the words out.

"You did it, Charo."

"This is awesome, tama!" Tamazo yelled. All around them were Light Drops floating aimlessly.

Garnet jaw-dropped, eyes bugging out at the sight. _How is this happening? A person who couldn't even see Drops shouldn't be able to do all this!_ She shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Ace. _I don't know how, but you did this._ She broke her thoughts when she heard Ace and Tamazo's cheering.

"Now, line them up, tama!"

"Go for it!"

Charo stood up and gulped. He took a breath and let it out. Determinedly, he gathered two more Light Drops and lined them up with the one in his hand. "Go!" He threw the Drop Power towards Tamazo, engulfing the Monster in a yellow aura.

"I can feel the power, tama!" Tamazo punches the air a couple of times to showcase his power-up. Charo squealed, jumping up and down from joy before tackling Ace into a hug.

"I did it! I really did it! Thank you, Ace!"

The light auburnette laughed, hugging Charo back. "All the credits goes to you. You always have the power inside of you. You just need guidance." Ace smiled down at the younger.

Charo grinned, letting go of Ace. "Still! Thank you for helping me." He turned back to the Tamadora. "Let's win this, Tamazo!"

"Tama!"

Facing the front for the battle, they noticed something missing. Garnet and Angelion are nowhere to be found. All three exclaimed in surprised, "Eh?!"

"Where did she go?" Tamazo scanned around, but the blonde Dragon Caller seems to disappeared. "I wanted to fight her, tama!"

Ace collapsed onto the ground, all of his bravado and fearlessness drained away. He slumped his shoulders in relief. "Thank goodness we didn't have to battle her."

"Huh?" Charo was confused. "But didn't you want to battle against her?" The other let out a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"I… I actually don't like fighting. Or any type of fighting to be honest."

"But you were so cool and brave to stand up against her."

"W-well… I can't stand anyone being belittle about their dream or their worth. I wanted to prove her wrong. If there was no choice, then we would have to fight her, but I'm grateful we didn't have to."

Charo sort of understand, but there was probably more than what Ace told him. Looking back, maybe it was good they didn't battle Garnet. Tamazo was the only Monster and Garnet probably has more than Angelion.

Ace noticed the sun was setting a little. He and Tamazo needed to go back home before dinner. He stood up, dusting off any dirt off his clothes. "We should head back home nw. It's getting late. Come on, Tamazo." He looked around and there was no Tamadora in sight.

"Tamazo?"

"Ace! Look!" Charo pointed at a moving dark vehicle. It was one of the SDF transportation vehicles. There was a barred window beside the car and behind the bars was a Monster.

Tamazo.

Who was also waving at them cheerfully before disappearing out of their sights.

Both Ace and Charo watched dazedly, taking a moment to soak in the situation. Their cries could be heard far.

"Tamazo!"

* * *

Lance and Devi were relaxing against the red dragon, waiting for Ace and Tamazo to come back since they left their stuff behind. The Devidra was finishing off their leftover lunches when he noticed a dark moving vehicle.

 _Probably one of those military cars or something._

"Hey Devi!"

Devi choked on his mouthful of rice after hearing that familiar and annoying greeting. The Monster quickly found the source and he saw the Tamadora inside that dark vehicle. Stunned, he didn't noticed he dropped his chopsticks onto the ground.

"M-master Lance!"

The Dragonoid opened his eyes and saw his partner pointing at something. Yellow eyes followed the direction to see Tamazo waving at them inside a SDF transportation vehicle. Silence hushed down on them.

"This is bad."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I extremely apologize for this super late update! This was supposed to be out last week, but somehow, my computer caught a virus and deleted some of my files. It took awhile to get them back and rewrite this chapter again. I promise the next one will be up in a few days if nothing happens, of course.**

 **So, Garnet and Charo's battle! That's right, Charo would've beaten Garnet with Tamazo if she didn't suddenly disappeared. Ace helped Charo with his abilities to create Drops. How did Ace do this will be reveal in the near future.**

 **I tried not to make Garnet into a bully. She is just speaking her mind and being realistic towards Charo, but she will learn to be more thoughtful later on. She loves the attention and have recognition from people. I hope to develop her character more later on.**

 **And Tamazo got into trouble somehow. This is Tamazo everyone, he's bound to get into trouble one way or another without any help. (shakes head)**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys next time on Chapter 8 - Tamazo's Wild Rescue!**


	9. Tamazo's Wild Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs that are used as references here including "100 Bottles of Milk on the Wall" or "90 Bottle of Beer."**

 **CHAPTER 8 - Tamazo's Wild Rescue**

Tamazo was sitting in the middle of his "special" cage, bored as he continues to stare at the wall in front of him. He was so bored. He lost count how many times he thought he was bored.

 _Bored, bored, bored. Boring bored, bored. I am so bored. And hungry. So hungry, so hungry. I wonder if they let me eat dinner, tama._

The Tamadora wanted to go home. He wants to eat Mama Rena's cooking. He wants to sleep under those soft blankets he had last night. He wanted Ace to come get him.

But apparently, the people in black clothing said they can't let Tamazo leave yet. They have plans for him from their boss. The head honcho. The big man. Special plans he made just for Tamazo.

Translation: There is no egg rolls. Boring!

He decided to keep himself busy by singing a song he just made up hours ago.

"100 egg rolls for me to eat, 100 egg rolls, tama! Take one out and eat it all up, 99 egg rolls, tama! 99 egg rolls for me to eat, 99 egg rolls, tama! Take one out and eat it all up, 98 egg rolls, tama! 98 egg rolls-"

Tamazo cut his song short when he heard someone coming in. Before him was a tall, bald man wearing a red-purple, military-style suit jacket over a black dress shirt and yellow tie. He wore a pair of white gloves and white pants tucked inside black boots. He has teal eyes framed by squarish glasses. Two guards flocked behind him, arms behind their back.

The Tamadora tilted his head in question. He sniffed the air when he picked up a scent similar to another. _Why does he smell almost like Lance? Dragonoid maybe?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr. Nyudo." the man introduced himself, pushing his glasses up a bit. In his hand was a clipboard filled with some papers Tamazo couldn't see. "I do hope you are comfortable in your current living arrangement."

"Tamazo wants to go home now, tama," the Tamadora whined. He placed his arms around his rumbling stomach. "And I'm hungry, tama!"

The man nodded "There are special compartments for you to get food just behind you." He pointed to said wall behind Tamazo. "Just press the buttons and you will get your food."

Tamazo immediately flew towards the wall. Seeing a few colorful buttons on the panel, he pushed the green one first. Another panel opened to reveal water pouring into a cup. "Tama!~" He pushed the yellow button this time and a small fan came out. He then pushed another button which opened another panel revealing a bowl of boiled eggs.

"Tama, tama!~" Tamazo clapped happily, picking up one egg and ate it whole. He continue to devore his meal until the bowl was clean. The Tamadora pushed the same button to get another bowl of boiled eggs.

He didn't notice Nyudo writing on his clipboard, muttering, "...enormous appetite for proteins - mainly eggs...interesting…"

The guards next to him can only sweat-dropped at the observation.

* * *

Rena looked up at the clock, reading that it was half past eight. Ace and Tamazo are running late to get home. She grew worried since the last time Ace was late, strange things were happening.

 _I hope those two are alright._

She heard the front door opened loudly and the familiar shout of "Mom!" in the room. Rena would've been relieve if it weren't for the fact Ace appeared before her looking both scared and worried. Next to him was a blond boy she didn't recognize looking equally scared and worried as her son.

The other thing she noticed was the lack of one Tamadora in the room.

 _Oh no…_

"Mom…" Ace called out to her, tone wavering and his blue eyes shimmering with tears. Rena immediately engulfed her son into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Everything will be alright. Mom is going to make things right again." She backed away, but let one of her arm stayed around Ace;s shoulder. She looked at the other boy questionably. "Hello there, I apologized that we have meet under these unfortunate circumstances. I am Ace's mom, Rena."

"P-please don't apologized!" the boy stuttered, bowing slightly. "My name is Charo and Ace helped me greatly today with defending my dream. I want to repay him by helping him get Tamazo back."

"Get Tamazo back? What happened out there, Ace?" Rena asked, glancing down at her son. He was about to tell her when the front door opened with a slam. Another familiar voice screamed into the room.

"How in the world did that moron get himself captured, devi?!" The Devidra burst into the room, red eyes blazing with promise of pain, most likely towards a certain captured Tamadora.

Lance followed his partner in, his eyes immediately set on Ace, who gave him a weak smile. Rena saw this and gently pushed her son towards the teen. She wanted to coo at them when her son blushed as Lance intertwined their hands together.

 _It's nice to be young._

Charo gasped and stared at the Dragonoid in awe. He was literally standing a few feet away from one of the most powerful Dragon Callers to exist. Best part was that he didn't squeal or faint. _Oh my god! Mr. Lance is here! I can't believe it! He's right in front of me. I can't wait to tell Mom and Papa! Whatever you do Charo, do make a fool of yourself in front of him. Do not faint. Do not faint. Do not faint…_

Rena cleared her throat, "Like Devi asked, how did the SDF captured Tamazo?" Her eyes looked towards Ace. "I thought you two would stay low and not get into trouble."

"It wasn't Ace's fault," Charo intervened. "He and Tamazo were helping me stand up against Miss Garnet and I think Tamazo went off to find her on his own without either of us noticing him leaving."

"He's very good at sneaking around without anyone noticing," Ace sighed, leaning against Lance tiredly. He shouldn't have left the house today; then maybe this whole mess would have been avoided. Lance, as though he read the other's mind, squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Rena shared her son's sentiment. "He did the same thing last night during the Drop Impact. Honestly, he's getting into trouble without much help."

"Tell me about it," Devi grumbled, crossing his arms with a scowl. "Now, we have to bust him out and we don't even know where he is, devi."

Ace turned towards Lance. "Couldn't you get Tamazo out into your care? He is still technically the reason why you and Devi are here and you needed to complete your mission." Lance shook his head.

"We could, but the Guild and the SDF don't exactly have good relations with one another." He heard Devi scoffed at that, but wisely said nothing. "Not only that, the Tamadora is a _very rare_ Monster. They won't hand him over unless by force."

The only woman in the room sighed. "That's like them. Not even the mayor will do anything about that because of his support towards the SDF." Rena met the man once and knew he is living some fantasy that everything was okay.

"Too bad we can't track him down. Tamazo could be anywhere on the island," Charo said, fiddling with his tablet, researching any SDF bases that could hold a Monster like Tamazo. He sighed when he found most of the locations are blocked off.

"There's a way to find the Tamadora." They all turned towards the Dragonoid, slightly curious. All Lance did was looked down at Ace, who blinked at the sudden attention. "Ace can track him down and get him out easily."

Of course, this solution resulted in various reactions from the others.

"Is that even possible?" Charo asked, a sparkle of curiosity and interest in his green eyes.

"This is going to end badly. I just know it, devi," Devi moaned loudly, already thinking of the worst outcomes.

"You will not put _my son_ into a dangerous situation like that," Rena glared at the Dragonoid, eyes cool and unforgiving. Lance, purposely ignoring the icy glare, focused only on Ace, waiting for his answer.

Ace bit his bottom lip, contemplating the idea. He could track Tamazo down; he had done so years ago when he played hide n' seek with his Monster friends. But after one terrible incident, he had to stay away from them for their sakes. He hasn't track down Monsters in years, especially at a great distance.

"It has been a long time. I don't know if I could-"

"You can do it," Lance reassured him softly. "You're more powerful than you know. Believe in yourself."

Funny how similar Ace's own words to Charo was reflected back at him, but Lance's reassurance comforted him greatly. A pleasant warmth spread inside of Ace's chest. He looked up at Lance's yellow eyes with his own determined blue ones.

"I can do it." His respond awarded him a tiny but proud smile from the Dragonoid.

His mom, however, was a different story. "Wait a minute, Ace. If you go along with rescuing Tamazo, then the SDF will know about your abilities. Are you sure you're ready to face the consequences?" She might as well beg for him to reconsider. To her dismay, her son shook his head.

"I have to do this, mom. I won't turn my back on Tamazo." Ace looked at her with so much courage she haven't seen him have before. "I'm ready, mom."

"Ace…"

Charo and Devi waited with bated breath, glancing from parent to child and back. Lance, confident and ensure, stayed perfectly still by Ace's side. He knows what her response will be since the beginning.

Rena sighed defeatedly. _Like father, like son; when it's about helping others._ Now, she was certain Ace is ready for what's about to happen later on. Her son was growing up. She smiled, chuckling all the same time.

"Looks like I have no choice then."

Ace beamed, relief washed over his face. "Thanks mom…"

"Just be careful."

Ace nodded. He let go of Lance's hand for what he's about to do. This is a delicate process.

Taking a deep breath, Ace closed his eyes. For a moment, everything was silence until he felt the flow of drops surrounding the entire group.

"This is amazing!" Charo exclaimed, watching in wonder as many Drops began to materialize right before his eyes. It was completely a different sensation than before. Beside the blond, Devi whistled, impressed and astounded. Rena and Lance only watched, keeping an eye on the light auburnette should anything happen.

Raising his hand, Ace gathered a couple of Fire and Light Drops, each circling and glowing, but not touching, around his hand. The next part was tricky. With the image of Tamazo in his mind, he focused on the Tamadora's energy signature. A small disturbance can break his concentration if he isn't careful enough. With another deep breath, he listens for Tamazo's voice.

Not too soon, he heard a distant "Ace…" in his mind. Suddenly, a image of what looks like a military base near some familiar mountains flashed through his mind.

"Found him." He knows where Tamazo is held captive.

Ace dropped his hand and the Drops around the group disappeared right then. The light auburnette collapsed and would have hit the ground if it weren't for Lance's quick save. He leaned against the Dragonoid for support as he straighten up. Ace send Lance a tired, but grateful smile.

"Thank you, Lance." The arm around his waist gave a gentle squeeze.

"No problem."

"Simply brilliant," Charo managed to breathed out. He turned towards the rosey-haired woman. "I didn't know anyone can do what Ace did. How does he know what to do?"

Rena's eyes glistened with pride for her son. "He just do, Charo."

Devi smirked, "Now we have a location, we can break that moron out, devi! Anyone got any ideas, devi?" His smirk left his face when he saw the only woman in the group smiled oh-so-innocently. Maybe he shouldn't have ask.

"Oh, I have an idea or two." That glint in Rena's eyes made the others (sans Lance and Charo, bless his little heart) gulped, wondering _exactly_ how good is her idea.

Ace hopes Tamazo hangs in there until they come rescue him.

* * *

"56 egg rolls for me to eat, 56 egg rolls, tama! Take one out and eat it all up, 55 egg rolls, tama! 55 egg rolls for me to eat, 55 egg rolls, tama! Take one out and eat it all up, 54 egg rolls, tama!"

Tamazo kept singing his song, not once missing a beat. The guards standing by internally weeped from listening to that annoying song.

Changing shift seems hours away from the unfortunate guards.

* * *

By the next morning, they were near the SDF Technology and Monster Research Facility where Tamazo is at. The group, however, wasn't alone as there was a pink van with a picture of a familiar female blonde with a microphone on the side.

"Tell me again, why are we dancing the hula while wearing grass skirts, devi?" The Devidra frowned, looking at his reflection and the piece of plant clothing he was wearing. This got to be the most humiliating thing he has ever done in his life. And in the presence of Master Lance to make matters worse.

"We are the distraction team, Devi. We have to get their full attention while the extraction team rescues Tamazo," Charo explained, picking up the hem of his grass skirt and twirled around. In his opinion, they didn't look terrible. "Besides, this kind of feels freeing to wear."

"Kid, you need another fashion sense, devi. Also, why is _she_ here?" Devi gripe, pointing at another blonde who scowled at them.

"Be grateful that I'm actually helping you. I have better things to do than breaking your brother out of that building," Garnet sassed, balancing her umbrella on her shoulder. "Can't believe Metal talked me into this."

"He's not my brother!" Devi then smirked cheekily. "Besides, you have no choice if you want us to keep quiet about your illegal battle against a civilian, devi."

A man with dark-red hair and grape colored eyes jumped from behind the pink van. He was wearing a dark-red suit and some kind of hat with metal fixings (the goggles and small dragon wings) on it. "He's right! Plus, this place was one of our stops for your performance, Miss Garnet."

"Aren't you doing this because you owe that woman on the phone a favor?"

Metal shuddered, remembering that conversation. He never thought he hear from _her_ again. He laughed nervously, "A-anyways!" He dramatically pointed at Devi and Charo, making them back away a little. "You two will be Miss Garnet's back up dancers as she performs her song. As all of you distract those people, they-" He then pointed at Ace and Lance, who were oddly silent most of the morning. "-sneak in,grab their friend, and escape swiftly as possible." Metal slapped the side of the van. "After that, we make our quick getaway and leave the SDF eating our dust!"

Charo was the only one clapping as the rest only stare at the man.

Metal sweat-dropped, "Tough crowd…"

The female Dragon Caller crossed her arms. "Can we get a move on? My adoring fans are waiting to be serenade by yours truly." She harden her gaze at her 'dancers.' "Make sure to keep up to the beat or we will have problems!"

"Yes, Miss Garnet!" Charo saluted. Devi, on the other hand, flew to Lance's side, distress painted over his face.

"Do I have to stay with them, devi?" Lance nodded, but petted the Devidra to comfort him. Ace gave the Monster an encouraging grin.

"You'll do fine, Devi. Someone needs to keep an eye on those humans."

"And after we get Tamazo back, my mom will cook us a big dinner."

Devi perked up at the mention of Rena's cooking. He has to admit that Ace's mom knows her way around the kitchen. He puffed up his chest, "You can count on me, devi!"

Garnet rolled her eyes after hearing the Devidra's declaration. Charo giggled, finding the Monster's behavior kind of cute and endearing.

Metal grinned, slapping his hands together. "Now, let's get this party started!"

* * *

The distraction worked as well as it can. No one can resist watching a colorful, poppy show that has a pretty girl singing and adorable hula dancers in the background. Garnet showed off her vocal range and Charo and Devi demonstrated flashy dance moves to incorporate into the traditional hula routine.

Most of the SDF members were watching the concert, some were actual fans much to Devi's surprise (which he said aloud and the offending blonde resisted the urge to hit the Devidra right there).

Ace and Lance snuck around the side of the base where Charo said there will be air vents for them to sneak in without being detected. The light auburnette followed the Dragonoid, but came to a halt when he sensed a presence watching them.

Lance immediately stopped, also sensing the same presence. _I thought I warned her to keep away._ He growled lowly, glaring in the direction of the woman. He didn't need to hear to know Sonia was laughing at him.

He grabbed Ace's hand, dragging the younger away. "Come on. We don't have much time to stand here."

"S-sorry!" Ace stuttered. He can tell it was the same person watching them from yesterday near the Dragon Museum. He wondered why was that person here too.

They arrived at the air vents without trouble. They climbed on some crates to get to them. Lance pulled the metal grate open and let Ace go first. "Since you can sense him, you take lead."

Ace gulped when he looked inside the dark, cramp space; he hopes to find Tamazo fast. "A-alright." He carefully crawled inside, shivering at the touch of cold metal. His nerves calmed down when he heard Lance following behind him.

They crawled through the vents in silence, passing through a couple of intersection, but Ace can tell where to go. After a few minutes, they stopped at an opening. Through the grate, they were in some corridor. Ace closed his eyes to sense for Tamazo. Something tingle at the back of his mind; it was strong which means that the Tamadora might be close by.

"We should get down from here. Tamazo is close by," Ace softly said, not wanting any possible guards hearing them.

Lance nodded, "I'll go first. Drop down when I tell you the coast is clear." The Dragonoid opened the vent before gracefully jumped down into a crouch. Scanning his surroundings, there was no one in the vicinity for now. "You can come down," he called.

Ace looked down and swallowed at the height of the drop. It might be manageable, but doesn't make it any easier for his nerves. Lance must have saw his hesitation and reach out with his arms.

"I'll catch you if you fall."

 _That_ certainly made his heart race. Ace carefully lowered himself down, grabbing at the edge of the vent opening for leverage. He let go and found himself in Lance's arms once again. _At this rate, I might turn into his damsel in distress._ For some reason, Ace's cheeks flushed red at the thought of being Lance's.

He _really_ needs to talk to his mom later.

Lance gently lowered Ace back to his feet. He raised an eyebrow at the younger's flushed face and averting eyes. He'll ask Ace later about it. "Which way?"

Breaking his thoughts, Ace willed his blush away. He needs to concentrate on finding Tamazo first, then he can figure out his frazzle feelings later. Taking a deep breath, he focused on Tamazo's energy, the connection between the two of them was a bit stronger now.

"He's down at the end this corridor." Ace pointed at the double metal doors a couple of meters from where they are at. Lance took no time of grabbing Ace's hand again (cue blushing Ace again) and walked swiftly towards the double doors.

Before they could get any closer, a few guards came out from another corridor, instantly spotting two teens trespassing. They raised their weapons and ran towards them.

"You two, don't move! You're under arrest for trespassing on military property!"

Lance tsked, bringing his D-Gear out. "Looks like we're going to use Plan B." Ace made a confused sound in the mindset of his panic and worry as he pressed himself against Lance.

"Release!"

A blue light burst in, revealing Water Blade, Aoyaiba. As though sensing Lance's intentions, the water-dark dragon blast of ice at the double door, causing the guards to dodged from the attack. The doors and surround walls were destroyed.

Ace's eyes widen at the scene before him. _This was Plan B?!_ His body was tugged forward, almost stumbling to get his footing. He turned back at Lance confusingly.

"Go get the Tamadora. I'll provide you cover against these humans."

Ace wanted to protest about leaving the Dragonoid behind, but he sees more guards coming at them. He didn't want to, yet this was the best plan they have. He ran towards the opened room before shouting, "Please be careful!"

He didn't hear Lance's reply, but the sound of more Monsters being released should tell the light auburnette something. He passed the rubbled and into the room. Ace looked around to see large glass cells everywhere.

"Ace, tama!"

Ace whipped his head at the direction of the shout and sees the Tamadora in one of the cells. "Tamazo!" He ran towards the cell and pressed his hands on the glass. "I was so worry when they captured you. Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

"Tamazo is fine! They let me eat lots of boiled eggs, but they didn't have any egg rolls, tama!" He made a wounded noise, rubbing his stomach. "I want Mama Rena's egg rolls. Can we go home, tama?"

Ace laughed, relieved that Tamazo was alright. "Then, I will be needing your help for this one." He raised his hand and focused, creating three Light Drops. "Ready?"

"Hit me, tama!"

He linked the Light Drops and fling the power at the Tamazo. A yellow aura surrounds the Monster.

"I feel the power, tama!" He flew back and shot off like a rocket towards the glass. "Tamazo Kick!" One flaming kick shattered his prison cell. The Tamadora cheered as he flew into Ace's arms, giggling.

"Let's get out of here," Ace said, cradling his partner. He ran back to where Lance was and saw the corridor mostly in shambles. He sweat-dropped at the destruction.

"What happened here, tama?" Tamazo asked. Before Ace could answered, another voice interrupted them.

"We need to go now!"

Ace yelped when he felt his body being lifted off from the ground. Lance bridal carried him (plus a laughing Tamadora) and jumped on top Aoyaiba. "What are you-" The dragon roared and charged at the wall, destroying them and continue to do so until they were all outside.

"This is fun, tama!"

"This is not fun at all!"

Ace can see they were out on the open with many eyes now on them. The sound of music still in the air, but everyone stopped moving. It only took a few moments before Metal yelled into his microphone.

"Well, that's the show everyone! I hope you all have an amazing time here with us! Good-bye!"

And with that, Metal pushed Charo and Garnet into the pink van. He immediately turned on the vehicle and drove off faster than anyone could even comprehend what's going on.

"Master Lance!" Devi flew to Lance's side, hugging him. "You're alright, devi!"

By now, the SDF members' minds finally clicked on what's going on. They went for their weapons, but Aoyaiba was too quick and leaped over them.

"Head for the forest near that mountain!" Ace pointed at said forest. "They won't be able to go after us when we get there!"

Lance nodded and told his Monster where to go. He tighten his hold on Ace to prevent them from falling off the speedy dragon. Yellow eyes looked down to see tired blue orbs.

"Are you alright?"

Ace let out an exhausted sigh, leaning back against Lance's chest. "I will be…"

But at least they got Tamazo back.

"Hey Devi, that's a nice skirt you're wearing, tama!" That statement got the Tamadora a slapped on the head from an aggravated Devidra.

"Quit causing us trouble, devi!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally! This is what happens when you write another story along with your main story. You lose track and can't keep up with deadlines. If you're wondering, I am writing another story called "A Dream Wedding Trap." Go check it out!**

 **One of Ace's abilities is tracking down specific types of Monsters. He has this ability since he was a child, but he stopped due to an incident. Like when he creates Drops, his energy is depleted and he gets tired easily. He needs training in order to get better. Lance might help Ace later on. Who knows?**

 **If you're confused about why Garnet was helping, but disappeared last chapter, then know that she broke one of the rules of being a Dragon Caller. Dragon Callers cannot engage in battle against a civilian. Charo and Ace are still considered civilians because they are not Dragon Callers. Garnet wasn't supposed to do that, so she was blackmailed into helping; Rena knows this and doesn't regret doing so.**

 **Devi and Charo in grass skirts - I couldn't help it. (giggles) It was too good to pass up!**

 **Tamazo is finally rescued, but he's in so much trouble from Ace and Mama Rena. Pray for his poor soul.**

 **If this chapter seems a bit a rush, then I apologized. This is the best I can do given the circumstances of my life.**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Secrets & Decisions

**CHAPTER 9 - Secrets & Decisions**

Ace woke up feeling all warm and content. His body was tired and stiff, screaming to not move a muscle, but at least he wasn't in pain. Dazedly, Ace tried to remember when he had fallen asleep, but the throbbing in the back of his mind prevented him.

"You're awake?"

Startled, Ace quickly sat up, only to regret the action as his head pounded harder. He softly moaned, closing his eyes as he pressed his hand to his forehead, massaging in attempt to get rid of the headache.

"Idiot…" Ace heard someone said, but with no heat. Someone lowered him back down to the ground, pillowing his head with something soft yet firm. His hand was replaced by a much colder one, leaving Ace sighing in content. The cold sensation helped tremendously for his headache.

He opened his blue eyes once more to immediately see a pair of yellow ones staring down at him. Ace then realized they were under a shady tree. He also realized he was using Lance's lap as a pillow.

Honestly, the light auburnette was too tired to feel embarrassed at this point.

Ace watched Lance use his free hand to tug some covering further up the younger's body. Ace saw it was the Dragonoid's blue cloak acting like a makeshift blanket. He felt a bit warm at the consideration.

"T-thank you," Ace said, receiving a nod in return. "But what happened?" From what he can see, they are in a forest. The forest Ace often visited as a child.

Lance stroke through Ace's hair, relishing in the softness. "After we got the Tamadora out of the SDF base, you passed out while we escaped on the way here." He slightly smirked, "You have a habit of sleeping on me, you know?"

The younger blushed, recounting how many times he done such act. "S-sorry."

"It's fine. You've been constantly using your powers without much rest for two days. It's normal to be exhausted."

"But still, how did you find this place when I wasn't able to show you?"

Lance glanced to the side. "Your _friends_ helped me."

Ace blinked, turning his head to see seven Monsters playing around in a bed of flowers. Two of them he recognized as Tamazo and Devi. The rest were Monsters with similar shape, but each representing one of the five elements. He grinned brightly as the sight of them.

King Flamie and King Baddie were double-teaming against Tamazo and Devi in some kind of wrestling match. Flamie was taking on Tamazo while Baddie was Devi's opponent. King Shynee was trying to stop them to no avail. King Bubblie and King Woodsie were cheering on from the sidelines.

They looked happy. They all look _alive_.

 _They're still together after all this time._ Ace might as well cry, but he doesn't have the strength to even shed one tear. He turned his attention back to Lance, who was waiting for the younger to explain.

"They're my friends since childhood. My _best friends_. At least, I hope we still are after not seeing each other for so long," Ace said, slowing sitting up with Lance supporting him. He leaned his head against the Dragonoid's shoulder with Lance's cloak covering both of the teens' laps.

His action caught the attention of the Monsters as the suddenly stopped moving. Tamazo shoot off towards them with a cry, "Ace!" The Tamadora crashed into Ace's chest, sobbing dramatically.

"You're okay, tama! We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't, tama!" Ace petted Tamazo in attempts to comfort the crying Monster.

"I'm alright. I just needed rest." He laughed lightly, "I've been doing that for the past few days already." Ace lifted his head after hearing someone snort.

"If you just listen to Master Lance and keep that idiot at home, then we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place, devi," Devi sassed before softening his tone. "Stay out of trouble if you can't help it, devi."

Lance smirked at his partner's choice of words. Devi wasn't the type to worry about others that wasn't him, but the Devidra was taking extra care to look out for the other two. He's awkward when it comes to those things and disguise his worries with sass and witty comments.

Unfortunately for Devi, his light counterpart sees through his act. "I knew you like us, tama!~" Tamazo launched himself at Devi once again, but the Devidra foresaw this and quickly dodged the oncoming hug.

Ace would have thank Devi if it weren't for his childhood Monster friends _pouncing_ on him (who would've fallen if Lance's arm didn't steady him). He laughed at their affectionate cuddles, feeling warm and joy of being near them again after years of separation.

He really missed them. So much that he might actually have the strength to cry.

"I miss you guys so much!" Ace gently stroke their heads, mindful of not knocking their crowns off. They responded in kind, cooing and cuddling further into his sides despite their large size now.

They were waiting for this day to come.

Lance let out a low chuckle, watching Ace's reunion with his Monster friends. Devi came to his side, nuzzling against him too. Tamazo followed but went straight into the cuddle fest with vigor. The Devidra looked slightly puzzled at the scene before him.

"I'm surprise that no one has already capture these fellows - the whole set too, devi. Raising them until they are at this evolution probably wasn't easy, devi."

The Dragonoid agreed. From what Lance saw for the past two days, there were only Monsters still at their first evolutions. While the Monsters before him weren't high level ones, they were by no means weak. Now with knowledge of Ace's current skills and involvement with them, Lance wouldn't be surprised if the light auburnette had a hand with said evolutions.

Ace finally detangled himself from the cuddle fest with a laugh. "Okay, I get it! You guys missed me as much as I missed you. Please settle down before you hurt yourselves."

Tamazo claimed his seat on Ace's lap, much to the others' displeasure as they glared at the smirking Tamadora. King Flamie, King Bubblie, and King Woodsie settled on top of Ace's legs as King Shynee and King Baddie opted to settled on top of Lance's legs.

The light auburnette send an apologetic glance to the other who shook his head, not minding the extra weight.

"Hey Ace, how did you met these guys, tama?" Tamazo asked.

Ace thought for a moment. "Can you guys keep a secret?" His instincts are telling him that the others can be trusted. He just needed their word.

"I have no reason to tell your secrets. They're yours and only yours to do with," Lance answered. Ace softly laughed, somehow knowing that was what the Dragonoid would say.

Tamazo placed his palm over his chest. "Tamazo can keep secrets better than he can eat eggs, tama."

"That doesn't even make any sense, devi. But since Master Lance agreed, I followed his wishes, devi."

Ace thanked them and he gazed up to the blue sky. "When my mom and I moved into Vienna City, I never been good at interacting with people. When people come up to greet us, I mostly hide behind my mom's skirt, too shy to speak to anyone." He then smiled fondly. "One day out of nowhere, these guys, who were only babies at the time, came into my backyard looking for food. I gave them food and they followed me inside."

At that last sentence, all five Kings bounced joyfully, recalling that fateful day with glee. Devi deadpanned, "Are you guys cats or what, devi?" He promptly shut his mouth when Lance shushed the Devidra with a warning glance.

"Mom wasn't onboard with having five wild Monsters inside the house especially since we just moved in. She changed her mind, however, when they keep coming back everyday without fail. Even snuck in through our windows to get inside. They played with me and they never left me alone since." Ace then giggled softly, eyes shining with mirth as he turned towards Lance. "I remembered one time that Baddie and Flamie scared off one customer by trying to bite their hands off because the guy was asking my mom out."

Tamazo burst into laughter as the Kings joined in with their own snickers. Devi turned away to discreetly snickered. King Baddie and King Flamie looked smug, proud of their younger selves for protecting their family. Their faces fallen back to serene when Lance and Ace petted them tenderly. The Dragonoid was amused after hearing that particular tale.

"Monsters often felt the need to protect and care for those they grew close to. So, it's not surprising for them to be aggressively protective of her," Lance explained.

Ace nodded, chuckling. "Mom said the same thing when Baddie and Flamie finally got rid of that customer. It's part of their instincts she said. After some time, we all became a bigger family."

Devi crawled forward to sit on Lance's lap. "How did they evolve to this stage, devi? There isn't much going on around here for them to gain experience points to evolve, devi."

What the Devidra didn't know is how wrong he was.

The light auburnette bit his lips, blue eyes darken. "They evolved trying to protect me." Ace whispered so quietly that the others have to strain their ears to hear him. The Kings, however, knew what he meant and crooned softly at Ace.

Lance's chest tightened when he heard sniffling from the younger. He wrapped his arm protectively around Ace and pulled the younger close between his shoulder and chest. Lance used his other hand to soothingly caressed the other's hair.

Tamazo and Devi, along with the Kings, stay closed near the teens. Hoping their presence eased Ace and his sudden burden.

The Dragonoid whispered, "What did they protect you from?" He brushed away the tears fallen from those blue eyes.

"T-they protected me from p-people who wouldn't u-understand." Ace cried earnestly, visible wet marks stained on the black shirt. "I...I often get b-bullied as a kid, coming home with bruises, cuts, and blood. They never liked the fact I could make f-friends easily with Monsters and they couldn't. When they came back to beat me up a-again, my friends suddenly evolved. They wanted to attack the bullies, but I-I stopped them before they could do so." He took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Then, some people from SDF came to my house demanding to know about them and m-me."

Lance froze, ideas immediately clicked in his head. "They didn't…" His initial fears dissipated when he felt Ace shook his head.

"They didn't go too far because mom prevented them, threatened them of calling the police for breaking and entering. They love their reputation more so they complied with my mom's demands. B-but it didn't stop them from spying on me since that day." Ace finally calmed down, leaning further into Lance's warmth, feeling much safer in the Dragonoid's arms.

"I was around ten years old when everything changed. Shynee went missing for hours and we went out looking for her, but we couldn't find her." King Shynee looked crestfallen and guilty, pressing its side against King Baddie's. The others comforting their kin warmly.

"I had to use my tracking ability to find Shynee and I found her. She was caught in some type of cage in a forest and I snuck off to get her - not my brightest idea then. I didn't realized it was a poacher's trap until I got electrocuted when I grabbed the cage. That man tied me up against a tree, laughing and making fun at me. He was also drunk because he was slurring his words and stumbling around." Ace's words then came out wavering slightly. "Then, he pulled a g-gun at me."

Ace pressed closer to Lance, trembling from the memory, as the Dragonoid visibly shaken in anger and disgust. He wanted to rip that vile man apart for doing such thing to someone who was only a kid - a ten year-old child. The Monsters were close to tears; Tamazo and Devi didn't understand why someone would do such thing and the King were shaken by the memory of that horrible day as well.

"You don't have to say anything else, Ace. If it hurts too much, then don't say more," Lance gently assured the other. He rubbed Ace's back in soothing circles.

The younger shook his head. "No, I can keep going. I need to tell you this now or I might never will. When he pulled his gun at me, he made a show of firing a bullet, but he actually did shoot into the air. The others had been looking for me and heard the gunshot because the next thing I knew, the poacher was on his back unconscious with Flamie and Baddie on top of him. Woodsie and Bubblie freed me and we tried to get Shynee out."

The Kings eventually gathered near Ace's side and back, cuddling against him, hoping their presence give him some strength and encouragement. The Tamadora and Devidra flew back to their partner's side as well, silently supporting them.

Ace pulled away a bit, looking down at his trembling hands. "The SDF also followed us because before I could think, they were swarming around me and everyone. I felt so scared and helpless, overwhelmed with fear that they will hurt my friends and take us away. Before I knew it, I unconsciously created so many Drops - more than I could handle. The others suddenly evolved to their current forms. Everything was happening so fast that my mind couldn't keep up. Drops kept appearing and there might've been a battle. It became too much that I blacked out."

Larger, pale hands reached out to grasped his trembling ones. Thumbs caressing comfortably over the back of Ace's hands. The light auburnette took shuddering breaths.

"When I woke up, I was at a hospital. My mom was right by my side crying because I didn't return home that night and found me unconscious in the forest. She told me I was in that hospital for weeks under some type of coma. The doctors said it might have been a physiological cause, but my mom told me it was the fact I used my powers too much - to the point it was dangerous."

Ace looked back to his childhood friends, he petted them soothingly to calm their guilt away. "Soon after that, I heard rumors about missing SDF soldiers and a supposed wanted poacher. No one knew where they are or how they vanished into thin air. My mom told me I have to cut ties with my friends so we won't endanger each other or having people find out what I can do. Now, they resided in this forest - the one place only we know of and the same place we said our goodbyes." Ace wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"I was all alone again since then."

Silence fell over the somber group. No one knows what to say after hearing Ace's story. The Kings stayed close to Ace, cuddling him more. Tamazo took his seat back on Ace's lap and hugged him close to offer his warmth. Devi sat back on Lance's lap too, reaching out to place a comforting palm on the light auburnette's knee.

Lance simply pulled Ace back into an one-armed embrace, resting his head on top of light auburn hair. He whispered, "You're not alone anymore. I won't allow it."

Words rang true to Ace's ears. He leaned into Lance again, taking in his morning air and ocean scent, setting a wave of calmness in him. He sighed, letting himself smile after one realization clicked inside his mind.

 _I'm not alone anymore._

* * *

Rena once again waits in worry for her son to come back home. Ever since Metal dropped off Charo at her house, she sat at the dinner table waiting. She already cooked some meals for Charo, seeing that the blond will be staying for awhile.

"Ace is going to be alright, Miss Rena."

Breaking away from her thoughts, she turned to Charo who had finished with his meal. He was careful of placing his chopsticks over his empty bowl before looking back at her. Charo smiled reassuringly, adorable dimples and everything.

"From what I saw when Mr. Metal drove me and Miss Garnet away, Mr. Lance and Ace were riding on an Aoyaiba, heading off to a forest by my calculation. It's probably the safest place to be at when the SDF are searching." Charo's green eyes sparkled. "Plus, Ace is strong enough to defend himself! He will be back before you know it!"

Rena's mouth twitched upward into a smile. Charo has a point and if he said her son was heading off to a forest. He could only mean that Ace and the others are hiding in _that_ forest. She relaxed her tense shoulders as she fondly thought, _That means those five little troublemakers are with Ace._

Her assumption might be right because the front door was opened rather loudly once more. Before Rena realized, five _familiar_ Monsters instantly cuddled her.

"I knew you troublemakers will come back someday!" Rena burst into laughter as their cuddles were tickling her sides.

"Oh my god! Those are the King level of Flamie, Bubblie, Woodsie, Shynee, and Baddie! I never seen them together in one place before!" Charo exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and took his tablet out. He snapped a few pictures in quick speed. "Where did these guys come from?"

Ace and Lance (along with their partners) walked towards them. The light auburnette softly smiled at the sight of his mom reuniting with their missing family members. It was almost like the years before he turned ten.

It was nice.

"I'm home, Mom," Ace cheerfully chimed.

Rena looked up and grinned at her son. Her smile dimmed a bit when she caught sight of Ace's slight swollen eyes, but his behavior isn't any less sad. If anything, he looked as though the burden of the world had fallen off of his shoulders. She glanced at the Dragonid for a moment, thinking he had something to do with Ace's current behavior.

"Welcome home, Ace," Rena replied, her grin returned with the same brightness. "It seems that for the past few days, you've been coming home with someone new each time. I'm glad you're making friends!"

Ace slightly blushed at her comment, scratching his redden cheek bashfully. _She didn't have to say that._

"But other than that," Rena began as she looked towards the rest of their family already playing with Charo and Tamazo (who decided to join in). "I'm glad everyone came back here safely." She clapped her hands together. "This calls for a celebratory dinner!"

"With lots of omelette rolls, tama!" Tamazo excitedly jumped in, only to be grabbed by Rena. "Tama?" He turned his head and became petrified by the cold glint in her blue eyes, yet the smile on her face stays pleasant.

"After we have a little chat first, Tamazo." She held the frozen Tamadora by the head and proceed to walk into the kitchen. The sound of the kitchen door closed ominously.

The Kings laughed at the Tamadora's misfortune and Charo can only blinked innocently at the development. Ace sighed, shaking his head, knowing Tamazo had it coming since yesterday. _We can't have one day where one of us didn't get into trouble._

Devi shivered, "I actually feel bad for him, devi." The Devidra turned towards Lance. "Master Lance, when are we returning to Dragoza Island, devi? Seeing as the Tamadora won't be coming with us anytime soon, devi."

Lance nodded, "It seems so." He turned his attention back to the light auburnette. "What will you do now?"

Ace shifted his eyes down to the floor, recounting the events from the past few days. He felt his current abilities are much stronger than before and a bit more difficult to control now. Not only that, the SDF already seen him and might come after him soon.

It will also cause trouble for his mom if Ace doesn't act fast enough.

"There's a chance that I have to leave home and go to Dragoza Island too. The SDF knows what I look like; it's a matter of time before they find themselves here." A bitter laugh left Ace's lips. "The only way to protect myself from them is that I have to-" Ace stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

Lance picked it back up. "You have to be a Dragon Caller."

Devi nodded, "Make sense, devi. Dragon Callers do have a protection law against any type of military for specific reasons, devi."

Ace looked back towards Lance. "I don't think I will make a good Dragon Caller. I don't even like battling or fighting."

Lance grasped Ace's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Being a Dragon Caller is more than fighting, Ace. It's much more than that." Lance knew what it means to be a true Dragon Caller; for he himself still strives to be one.

"Even so, I don't have a choice here. I need to go to Dragoza Island and soon too. But…" Ace trailed off, smiling at the Dragonoid. He gripped their hands tighter. "At least I can see you again."

Lance's eyes widen a bit before going back to normal. The idea of being in the younger teen's presence once more settled the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Lance smiled back at Ace, happy to know it was mutual between the two.

Devi rolled his eyes good-naturally. _Well now, I don't have to worry so much anymore._ Then a sudden realization hit him like lightning. _Wait! That means I will be seeing that moron too!_ The Devidra sulked, not looking forward to the greeting hugs of death.

Charo, who had been discreetly watching the whole thing along with the Kings (who looked oddly smug), grinned excitedly. The blond didn't know why, but seeing the older teens interacting like that made him happy. _Plus, they look great together as a pair._ The blond giggled at the thought.

Rena leaned her back against the kitchen door, listening in her son's life decision. She knew it was coming and it did make things easier for her to tell Ace later. _Become strong and stay as your true self over there, Ace._

* * *

 **Author's Note: And I am done! Man, when I decided to write three stories at once, I forgot how time consuming it was for each story. I think I have a death wish here.**

 **And so, Ace revealed his past and secrets to Lance, Tamazo, and Devi. People may think it was too fast for Ace to tell anyone, but Ace trusts them because his heart doesn't lie to him. I made the five Kings (Flamie, Bubblie, Woodsie, Shynee, and Baddie) as Ace's childhood Monster friends! They need the love and they are freaking adorable too!**

 **The next chapter will be picking back up the anime. We are heading towards Dragoza Island and we will meet Vahaton and Angine soon! Also, a special Fire-Type Monster will appear too! Guess?**

 **Leave a review or a comment! See you guys soon!**


End file.
